Restart
by RedBlack0124
Summary: A crossover betwen garou and highschool dxd characters. Can Garou find his goal in life? His long lost childhood dream? What developments will happen? Find out and start reading! I need some beta reader for Highschool dxd experts
1. Chapter 1: The red string of fate

A crossover between Highschool DxD and One punch man. I do not own them, they belong to their respective owners.

Warning! Warning! OPM webcomic spoilers!

That's it - narrator speaking  
'That's it' - thinking to him/herself  
"That's it" - character statement/questions with '?

Garou from OPM is human again, after the fight with saitama. Highschool DXD setting is at the beginning. Experts of highschool DXD, I need help here to make things interesting. Reviews are welcome.

Prolouge

Under the starry sky, glancing over heavenly bodies, a certain silver haired man was sitting on a bench. In the darkness, he was thinking of the abyss that consumes his very being. The feeling of confusion, lost and broke, searching for his soul that he once had.

\- Flashback -

"Run! Mister !run! " as the 10 year old boy screamed in fustration, and was about to witness the brutality of these so called "heroes" . They were wrong about it, this man saved his life , twice. He was not evil in the least, he was just misunderstood.

The boy had tears falling of the ground, desperately wanted the man to survive. He wanted him to find his will to live, even in this situation.

They never understood him, these heroes are different on what he have on his mind.  
All they are thinking are to commence justice yes, unbiased justice that always prevails in the end. Well, except for the bald man who defeated his savior.

"Run mister! You're not a bad guy, you saved me from those monsters, please live" as the boy shouted with his emotions felt by the man the boy is resonating with.

Garou felt tareo's emotions swirling inside him and his eyes sparked life, wanted to live another day, as the monster shell shattered completely out of his body. Then he sprinted fast, he ran fiercely and no one except the bald man noticed.

Heroes looked around the area, garou was ran faster than light, then a portal appeared in front of him, but it was too late, the momentum is too great to halt in an instant. Before he knew it, he was in the middle of an unknown city.

\- End of flashback -

"It's been a week since i came here but it seems like nothing's changed, not a single bit." As he sigh and lowered his head to feel the darkness in his heart,the glimmer of light that is supposed to be his very hope vanishing.

"No matter where you are, the people are still the same!" as he cried out to the nothingness to release everything building up inside of him.

"I heard something there" As the lights from the flashlight is nearing him. Garou instantly jumped up in a huge tree, concealing his presence.

'Damn this policemen, now i have to look for a new hideout. ' as garou mumbled to himself.

"All clear here" as the policeman and the other pollicemen patroling the area seated at the bench looking like a storm hit them.

"Pheww, that thief is surely troublesome, i wonder where he is now? "

"I dont know, maybe hiding in an abandoned area? The new generation tend to get weirder by the tick of the clock"

"Sure, i hope my son never goes through that" as the policemen stood up and waved his hand to give signal to the other policeman.

"We'll continue tomorrow" As the the policemen gradually exits the park to go back to their station.

As he saw the policemen went back, garou sigh heavily.

'It can't be helped, i need to survive and i don't have anything here. I'm completely zero'

There is news about a thief wondering at night, a famous man who steals at convinience stores, mall, market place and such related places. According to the footage, his feature is: He wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white martial arts pants, wearing taichi slippers and most of all, he was around early 30's, too bad they did not see his head or face.

"I hope this supply will keep me for 3 days but it's nearly not enough and I can't keep on doing this" As he carries and glanced over a black sack full of food and drinks. He sigh and about to go to the playground's toyhouse where he was sleeping at night.

When heard a scream.

"Aagggghhhh, stay away from me!" As a feminine voice echoed in the air, as if it was deafining in garou's ears.

"HAHAHAHA! TIME TO GO HOME NOW SWEETIE! ON MY BELLY THAT IS!" As an ogre towering the poor girl that is on the ground, she is scared that her legs gave up from shaking. She has a braided, messy brunette hair, red glasses and slim figure.

The ogre is standing 5 meters tall, muscles popping out out his body. Giving him a very intimidating appearance.

As the ogre hands rested over the girl's left arm, she closed her eyes and just was ready to accept her fate.

Then suddenly, stream of air pressure was felt. It pierced the ogre's body, no .. the body had became a marterpiece, it was created with extreme precision. Then sounds of body parts falling into the ground reached the girl's hearing, followed by a calm and cold voice.

"Hey kid, what are you waiting? Get up" as a male voice was heard. Making her open her eyes and it widened at the scene. A sight of gore, body parts of the ogre's body piled up. And a man was sitting on top of it, eating an arm like it was chicken.

It made the girl vomit in disgust, she cannot believe what she saw, a man was eating the arm of the ogre.

"Hey? Are you so scared you forgot to speak?" As garou's voice became more intense. He threw the remaining bone aside.

She heard footsteps nearing her. She is having a bad day. Everything seems to be wierd, maybe she was just too tired of school, for teasing the perverted trio, asia and the others.

"Hey , stand up dammit!" As the man nearly shouted in rage. She closed her eyes again in terror, she was afraid to even stand up or speak. Sge was shocked when she felt a hand rested on her head.

"It's okay to cry, but don't expect someone to come and save you, be strong enough to have courage and stand on your own feet" as the man lowered his tone as much as possible, she felt something that belongs to a parent. As she sobers up and tears escaping her eyes. The care she felt right now from a stranger. She hugged him tightly, not caring who he was, she relieved her heart from the terror.

The man smiled upon the stars. Fate was mysterious, it made him feel all pf emotions, rage, fear, sadness etc. But now, what he felt is genuine happiness.

"Come on now, stand up" As the man said in a cold tone again and stood up. But this time, he was smiling for the first time but ofcourse, he wouln't let others know it.

The girl swiped her tears and stood up, glancing over the man who saved her from a certain death. She smiled and bowed to the man in front of her.

"Thank you mister, i will never forget this. My name is Aika kiryuu, what's yours?" As she opened up her eyes and her eyes widen.  
It was the man that was wanted in the news. Everyone in kuoh know about this man.

"My name is Garou and don't call me mister, I'm only 18!" As he replied in a blunt manner, he was annoyed since everyone mistook him for an uncle.

The girl was checking the man's feature from head to toe, ripped and fine muscles on his body due to his tight shirt, she chuckled when she saw something his pants. She knew that any woman will be pleased of that thing.

"Hey, you're looking wierd" as garou raised an eyebrow in confusion, he never had any friends specially a girl, so he don't know what the girl in front of him is blushing about.

"Ah that's nothing" as she smiled back to her savior . Her vision is like he is a knight in shining armor except that he wears black garments.

"Go home now kid" As garou turned around and grabbed a black sack. He was about to leave when the aika called him by his name.

"I don't know what happend but Iet me help you" as she shout in embarassment

"How?" The only word garou muttered he never received help except from taero.

"Come with me and you will see" as she reploed in a fast and blunt manner.

"Not interested, now scram" as he walked away in the direction of the playhouse.  
She followed him and had mean eyes.

"What do you want kid?" As garou shouted looking seriously annoyed by aika.

"Don't call me a kid, we're the same age idiot!" As she stomped the ground, showing that she is angry of the man's attitude.

"Aheem. Atleast let me give you a place to stay as compensation" She closed her eyes and then held her insignificant chest out and raised her head, she also placed her hands on her pelvis. She opened her left eye to see his reaction.

"Alright fine" As he sigh in defeat, knowing that the girl will probably bug him if he declined.

"Alright follow me" as she winked at gariu making him frown a little bit. They walked in awkward silence, they are 2 meters apart.

3 minutes later

They arrived at a mansion, garou was surpirsed at the size of the house. He thinks that aika was a noble of some sort.

They went inside and mainds were aligned to greet them but the maids knew who the man was however they kept it to themself and gave him a welcome regardless.

They went to the second floor

"This is your soom garou-san" As she smiled at him giving an aura of passion and cuteness.

"Thanks" the only word he muttered. It was a tiring day afterall. Garou looked around the room and that is when aika turned on the lights. She knew that garou was surprised based on his expressions.

"Garou-san, we can eat now in the dining hall if you want to" she waved her hand when she heard a growl coming from the man's stomach.

"You can leave those foods there, i live alone in this mansion, only the maids and me are here anyway, my parents are exploring the world" as they chat on the way to the dining hall.

Garou was surprised with the amount of food on the table. The table was 5 meters long and it was full of food.

"Thanks for the food" they said in unison.  
Then they began eating.

The maids and aika was shocked to the bone when they saw garou munching in a vary fast pace, nearly half of the food in the table was gone in 5 seconds. Premium steak, lobsters, seafood, chicken , vegetables, all of it was gone.

Garou stroke his chest to loosen up then he grabbed a 5 liter pitcher on his side then drank like there was no tomorrow.

Aika couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. The man had a blackhole in his stomach afterall.

"Pheeww, done. It was very good thanks" as he looked over the girl who is chuckling in response.

"I never knew you can eat that much haha!, you mist be tired to eat that much" Aika said to him , smiling at her savior.

"Now i need to sleep now, i have school tomorr-" as the thought of a very interesting plan. She stood up and went near to garou smiling like a maniac.

"What now?" As garou raised his voice at her expression.

"What do you think of attending school? In that way, the people will forget about you since you already lived here" As shr smiled even deeper

'School huh? i never had fun in the past anyway, that is something that i must forget' as he thought about it himself, it was the thing that made him do the things he just did until now.

"Huh? What do you mean 'lived here' ? You never said anything like that" as he shook his head and his face exerts a defiant expression.

"Look, i'm already helping you - gsgshhdxvuwiwojzgxueiidvqguzickenhehqiozhxgeuwjvsud" as she mumbled difderent things but garou just ignored all of it. He sigh, knowing that she will bug him about this again, besides, it is better than having nothing at all.

"Okay, i agree in one condition, let me keep my personal space" as he muttered and it made aika look down and making her silent.  
Afterall, she was forcing all of this to him.

Garou felt the suddent coldness in the air. His instincts are telling him to caress the girl in front of him but he couldn't, he was not used to it and the darkness in his heart is emerging even further when he remebered his life at school. It was awkward for them, and aika broke the ice again.

"Sure, i will keep it in mind" as she adjust her glasses and she thumbs up using her right hand.

"Goodnight garou-san, I will take care of your enrollment in kuoh academy tomorrow" as she turned around and waved her hand.

Garou did the same gesture and he went to his room in the second floor.

He was finally had a place to live right now, maybe fate was not so bad afterall. It was just him blocking the sunlight to shine upon his life.

Garou leapt in the bed and started reminiscing everything happend. Trying to forget the abyss that keeps hunting him.  
Then a minute passed, he was snoring loudly as he was sleeping out of exhaustion

Meanwhile in the park near the playground

"President, it happend just several minutes ago" as kiba bended over to touch a piece of meat on the ground.

"Buchou, we are late but who knows what happend here?" Akeno sigh at the scene. She smiled and had a grin like a maniac.

"The body of the ogre has been cut with extreme precision, and it was spiral/round in some sort" Xenovia added when she looked at the masterpiece.

"There are humans here a while ago" koneko is sniffing the surroundings, looking for any trace on what happend here.

"When we received the alert about the stray devil, we immidately went here but it serms like there is no need butchou" Issei sigh, looking at his rias boobs blushing heavily.

"Issei-san!" Asia shouted. She coudn't take it, and she launched herself specially her boobs at issei's chest .

"Koneko-chan, are you sure that it's human who made this" Rias having doubts about the situation.

"Yes butchou, no doubt about it, but it feels different in some ways, I used sage art to confirm" Koneko replied with a monotone voice.

"I can feel it too, the feeling of fear" Rias followed and they blinked and became silent. Then issei decides to break the ice.

"Butchou, we might find about a clue about it when we ask your brother" Issei suggested while he strokes his head

"No, we must conform this, this doesn't matter oni-sama. We will look for clues tomorrow" As rias waved her hand giving signal to clean everything up and leave no evidence. Then they left the area and used a teleportation magic circle.


	2. Chapter 2: School life?

It is 6 Am in the morning when Aika woke up, in a cold room where she's on her pajama, sunlight radiates into her eyes and she blocked it on her left hand.

As she moans, she remembered everything happened yesterday, the monster, fear and her savior.

She is staring now in the ceiling, her mind into nothingness and soothing her heart to find it's own way to motivation to start the day.

Minutes later she heard a knock at the door,  
"Ojou-sama, breakfast is ready and garou-san is getting ready now". She knew what to do but is this really the right thing to do? She just forced her way into her savior not thinking what he wants to do.

" What does 'Just keep up my personal space' mean? Such a jackass, I'm trying my best to help" as she stood up and looked at the mirror, she's a beauty but not fashionable. She smiled but when she remembered the cold voice of garou, she trembles, it was just like he lost everything to the abyss.

"Maybe I just need to know him better and he will open up to me" she smiled gracefully and kept her positive mindset. She wore kuoh's uniform and went to the door. Before closing the door, she took a glance to her picture frame near her computer, and she smiled at it.

'Mama, Papa, I'm not alone anymore' as she thought to herself, and she cloed the door of her room and went to the dining hall.

She saw garou sitting on the other side of the table, on his pajama and patiently waiting for her arrival.

She smiled but he was staring blankly at her, it seems like he was piercing through her soul.

"Good morning garou-san" As she greeted him while seating down on the chair. But no reponse were given to her. She looked on the table and lowered her head. She knew that he did not like the things that she is forcing him.

After 10 seconds of silence garou broke the ice this time

"Stop the fake smile, I'm all ears" As he blinked and his eyes matched with aika's eye, he knew that she is feeling it to but she won't let others know about it. They are the same but acting on a different way.

"You can feel pain but keeps on putting a mask, nothing will change, so just be yourself" as garou noticed her eyes widen at the moment. She's in agony but keeping a joyful mask and he's in pain but wore a mask of hatred.

"You saw through me in an instant, such a clever man you are" Aika said as she chuckled in response.

"Don't pry about it too much, now let's eat before I lost interest in those things" Garou shrugs and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for the food" as they said in unison and startes eating breakfast.

They talked about a lot of things. Garou discovered that she lives alone here except for the maids. And he was freed from guilt when he heard that aika paid all of the items he stole for a week. He did not show it but he was grateful. She also leaked a picture of a fake thief to free garou about the rumors.

"Now, garou-san, it's your turn to tell your side" Aika replied happily as she was a kindergarden curious of the world revolving around him.

Garou told her on how he ended up here but he refused to say anything related to hero hunting. Not that he was scared of what she will think of him, but because he was concern of the girl who helped him so much, he don't want to terrorize her.

In the end they understood each other's heart. They were similar in some ways but they acted differently so the result is also different. Aika don't want to believe what he was saying but she don't have a choice.

At hyoudou Residence

As usual the girls are frowning over issei on his boxers. They leapt over him with their semi-naked bodies.

'Someday i'll die of suffocation but atleast i'll die being surrounded by oppai' As he thought about it, the he already have a harem.

"Listen here servants!" As Rias called their attention, now wearing kuoh's uniform.

"You're just jealous butchou, I will have issei's manliness" Akeno puted and smirked at Rias

"Butchou, I can't be left behind!" The cute asia rubbed her oppai to issei's face

"Let's use sage art healing now issei-senpai" koneko hugged issei from behind

"Why can't you all understand? ISSEI. IS. ONLY. MINE!" As she pouted and jumps at the bed straight to issei

5 minutes later

"Sayyy ahhhhh" Akeno seductively trying to feed issei but she was not the only one doing it. It is war in the dining hall.

"It's not fair! Let me feed issei-san too!" Asia shouted in desperation to have issei

"Issei-senpai let me feed you" Koneko said with her kitty eyes.

"Guys it is 7:30 ! We will be late for school if you keep this up" Rias shouted to call their attention but no one cares. They can use teleportation magic to the ORC room.

"Say butchou, what is worrying you? Is it because of yesterday?" Issei stoped doing shit, and it stopped everyone from the track they are doing, giving an intense aura of crippling darkness in their mind.

"Yeah, but there is no need to worry about that right now, khaos brigade is on the move" Rias informed her servants and they tensed up. Their expressions became heightened as they became serious.

"Butchou, when do you think they will act?" Akeno broke the ice, but her voice is a bit shaky on what they heard of them.

"I dont know exactly, it may be today or onwards. That's all I know" Rias replied. She sigh and then closed her eyes to remove the tension in the air.

"Come on sevants! Let us go to school now" As she used magic teleportation to ORC room .

"Have a great school life here Garou-kun" The principal reached out his hand to the transferred student in front of him.

Garou obviously noticed that the man was extremely nervouse because of how he looks. He was quite intimidating for normal people.

"Likewise" The only thing garou said while he tried so hard to smile making it look like a grin, just because he don't want bad reputation.

But he was wrong, the principal was shaking to his very core.

'Crap! I'll be dead soon' as the principal smiled as much as he can, he can see thr young man's killer smile, a smile meant to kill.

Aika chuckled and giggled at the moment, 'their reaction was gold' she thought while holding her laughter.

5 minutes later

"Huh? How did you fake my identity? I even had a last name!" He complained in the hallways.

"We have no choice but to do it, you are the only one without a last name in this world"  
As she bluntly replied, even mocking him.

"Really? Great. My name now is 'Garou Thor'! " As he said in annoyance.

"I had discovered that Scandinavians has the same variation of your hair color, and one of their common surnames is 'Thor' so I picked it. " She explained further why.

"You're gonna be famous, oh god of thunder!" As she mocked him even more.

Garou is a little bit annoyed but he was relieved. She's his first friend in this world afterall, he don't have any friends back in his world either.

"So what section are you?" Aika smiled at him, asking like a curious child.

"2-10" As he muttered the numbers, he knew what is going on, he knew that this girl set this up, 'She used the fear of principal to put me into her section'

"Yeey! We're classmates? That's great!" She gracefully smiles at garou without a care in the world.

"Hey, I know what you just did" As garou replied in a cold tone. Aika immediately sweat like crazy.

"Ahheeemmm. We will be late for class, let's go" without a notice, she grabbed garou's hand and sprinted all the way to the classroom.

'What a crazy girl' he thought to himself.  
'I don't want to confront her. Is it because she will be mad? angry? Or because she's my friend? No. It is just because i know what loneliness feels like' Garou let her be herself for now, Human beings can change afterall.

Inside classroom 2-10

Everyone was pretty enthusiastic, enjoying their youth for every little things they had, for exception of the boys who are cursing a certain brunette, a boy with glasses and a bald boy.

The perverted trio was discussing something exclusive for their titles. This is when motohama gave issei a book full of wonderful mountains and flowers, matsuda were holding a CD/DVD while smirking, and issei's perverted face was shown, lecherous to the point he was blushing and panting heavily at the generous offer of his so called comrade.

The girls inside the room except Asia, irina and xenovia is looking at them with disgust. Those boys are creatures of lust and desires afterall.

Asia, irina and xenovia are talking to each other about the upcoming school trip. They can finally experience the long lost sparkle of youth.

It was then a shutter of the door was heard.  
A beautiful silver-white haired teacher showed up, walked to the desk in front of the board, it made the students drop whatever they're doing and became silent.

"Class, I know that it is late but we have a transfer student joining our class" Rossweisse declared to the class. It made the students whisper to each other, boys and girls wanted to know if it's a hot boy or gril.

"Sorry I was late sensei!" Another shutter of the door was heard, Aika was panting heavily from the marathon-like running. Her hair was even messier than normal and sweat are falling off her neck.

"No worries, go to your seat now aika-chan" As rossweisse shrugs, and glanced over the boy outside the room having the same color of her hair, but what bothers her is the boy's piercing eyes.

"You can come in now" Rossweisse waived her hand, a sign for the boy to make introductions. As the boy steps forward, whispers can be heard to their ears again, boys are cursing him and the girls are looking away. When garou glanced over the students, they avoided eye contact with him that makes garou being irratated, which made him frown his eyebrows together, making him look like a total delinquent.

He was standing beside the desk but the whispers are still ongoing, but it cannot be helped, he was different afterall.

"Yo. My name is Garou Thor, and stay the hell away from me" he gave his introduction which made rosswrisse surprised even more. The students looked down the ground, some of them looking at the ceiling and some are staring in the windows, the boy's intimidating look, upward hair that has 2 large prongs and body posture made them scared, they can see him being ripped to the core, due to his tight uniform, his speech made it even worse for them, they swear to never talk to this man.

Then rossweisse decided to crash the defeaning silence.

"Now, now, go ahead and take a seat beside hyoudou-kun" she forcibly smiled, making it more awkward. Issei raised his right hand to give signal, he was shaking because he will be seated beside with a delinquent like raiser.

As garou made his way to his assigned seat, he noticed that the air was different. No, he noticed that some people in the room gave him different feeling, it was like something he never thought that exist, he just need to confirm if they are a threat.

Lunchtime

Everyone was avoiding garou, as expected, he will be alone when he made his flashy introduction. His back against the chair, he rested his left leg and feet on the desk, and his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling.

The students thought that he was planning something bad, it gives them a murderous killing intent. That's what they think because of his looks and attitude earlier.

Now they widened their eyes when they saw aika walking to the direction of the said man, making them worried over her safety.

"Hey! How long are you going to fuss? Come on let's eat, I've made bento for two" As she dropped the bento wrapped in pink tablecloth in his desk and slammed her hands in his desk.

Garou gave her a look with a thug-like expression, which made the girls and her classmates worry. Issei was about to approach aika to protect her whenever something happens, when they heard the delinquent replied.

"Don't care, go scram. Don't need it" as he closed his eyes and shifted his head to the left side, to the windows to avoid her eyes.

"Don't need my ass! Stop acting like a pussy" as she shouted and stepped hard on his right leg making him growl.

'Huh they knew each other? So there is no need to worry about it' Issei, kiba and the girls sigh at the relief.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Garou nearly shouted at aika because of her violence .

"Shut up and let's eat!" As she grabbed her seat infront of garou and they are now sitting and facing each other.

"Agghhh fine, do what you want!" As he sitted properly to eat, aika threw a chopstick that garou took in the air.

They started eating like friends who knew each other for a long time despite the man's attitude to her.

5 minutes later they are done eating, garou stood up and started to walk away which made aika to also stand up.

"Hey where the hell are you going?" She is quite annoyed by this man's attitude. She swear that it is not her fault that he was like this, but she cannot help but to feel guilty about it.

"Going to the restroom, wanna go with me?" He smirked while he glnced over to aika with a mocking tone.

"Hmmmppp" the only expression aika replied while she went back to her seat, while crossing her arms under her flat board chest, entirely ignoring garou as he gradually vanished from everyone's sight.

"Is he your friend Aika-san?" Asia asked her friend, curious about their relationship that made kiba, issei and the others to talk to her about the two of them .

After he went to the restroom, garou looked for a place to take a nap, he was patroling in the area when he seated on the bench. He always wanted a nice quiet place to take a nap.

That is when he saw students talking to each other, they were chatting and having fun, savoring the taste of youth for every little bit of their life.

'It is not like I hate this kind of environment, it's because i never experienced it beforehand' as he thought about it, he was being bullued and misunderstood by his classmates. That is why he hated school and 'heroes' in general. He used to believe that the 'popular will always win in the end, and the hated one are destined to be humiliated from the start'

He was staring blankly into the azure sky, and he felt the leaves falling off the trees, it was a wonderful sight indeed. Peace is really a sight to behold. What he's trying to achieve is here.

'But what is wrong? I feel empty' as he closed his eyes to sharpen his senses.

He heard chuckles coming from the left side. Three girls are chatting and laughing while walking and passing through him.  
A girl with a crimson hair and nice figure, she was about 5 cm shorter than him, a girl that is on the other side is standning over 5'6" which had black hair and nice bust., and the one in the middle is a midget with a white hair, probably the same height as tatsumaki.

"Ara , ara, what a tall and muscular boy" As akeno clicked her tounge when they past through him, Garou ignored the compliment, and he glared intensely at akeno, making her grin a little.

"What the hell are you looking at? Go scram" As he raised his voice over the three ladies that is walking away on his right side. Rias heard this that stopped her feet on track. They turned around and walked near the bench where the rude man was sitting.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior but I cannot take your behavior, you're a transferred student right? Mind your tongue" as Rias retorted, she wanted the man to apologize since they are his seniors.

"Don't care, now get lost" as he wore his defiant face in front of the girls that made Rias very annoyed. This man dares to speak to her in a rude manner.

"Apologize" koneko said in a cold and monotone voice, her face had no expression, it seems like she's without any emotion, just like watchdog man.

"Ara, ara . It seems like you need some punishment" Akeno added , her sadistic expression showing up that called garou's attention. They have the same trait afterall.

Then they heard the bells rings. A dignal for the students to get back to class.

"I will let this go today but don't think you're off the hook" As rias and company walked away.

"Hah! Off the hook my ass!" As he stood up to go back to class, mocking Rias pride as a high class devil even further. This human dares to mock her graceful lineage.

But she only shrugs and controlled her emotion, she sigh at the moment.

'I will let sona handle this' as she resumed walking away.

Meanwhile in the classroom of 2-10

"Don't worry he act that way but he has a golden heart" Aika told her friends to relieve them from the tension.

"Ohh, it seems like you knows him from a long time ago" Issei responded looking really interested.

"Ofcourse, he's my childhood friend, he used to be at Norway and he came back just a week ago." She have to lie, they cannot tell them on how he ended up here, they'll think that she was out of her mind.

"That's good aika-kun, he was different, more like a warrior" Xenovia complemented the boy, she was one herself afterall.

"He was scaryyyyy~~~" Irina responded in awe, she had an entirely different reaction to him. Is it because she smells 'evil' around him?

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The signal to return to their seats, azazel was coming in the same time as garou walks in.

Azazel immidiately knew something was around that boy. He was human but he felt different things. More like he wasn't human entirely. But azazel shrugs it and started the lesson, he will take a look for this matter later.

Afterschool, inside ORC room , sona's peerage and Rias peerage joined forces. For the incoming threat of chaos brigade that will crumble the peace they made so far until this point.

"They are going to attack tonight, we must be careful" Sona warned everyone in the room while the atmosphere became tense.

"Yes we know, we better get ready, avoid unneccessary actions, don't let them take what they want" Rias commanded everyone inside.

"Sona, the transferred student, do you have records about him?" Rias wanted to know something about that man, she feels a different aura inside him.

Sona got a book in her palms, she fried to read what is indicated on it, it was the informations used to track students.

"Garou Thor, 18 years old, he was at Norway 10 years ago and just came back a week ago, his oarents are unknown, perhaps living in Norway" she read all the basic information regarding the man she's thinking about, she was bothered by a presence that she couldn't determine.

"Is there anything wrong butchou? Aika told us that he was just like that, despite his attitude and appearance, he's a good guy" Issei tried to cheer his president

"No, that's not something that is bothering me, I know that you all all can feel it too. The air becomes stagnant while he was here" Rias pointed out that made everyone stumble. She was right on the mark.

"I don't know, we'll worry about that the other time. Let's focus on khaos brigade for now" Rias glared at the wk  
Indows, the night is consuming the clouds and the light id already fading.

At the livingroom of kiryuu household

"What do you mean stupid?!" Garou shouted in fustration as he was sitting in the couch watching a late-night hero show.

"You know what I'm talking about! Why is your introduction like that?" Aika replied bluntly, she was beside him, trying to knock some sense to him.

"Because i like it, something wrong with it? Huh?" His eyebrows are joining now, he don't wanted more attention, he wanted to be alone, but it seems like it was the opposite

"Oh yeah there is! You became a celebrity, you're the ultimate delinquent of our academy! , talk about bad profile you've just made ... Geez, i don't know what you're thinking but you gonna need to change it!"  
She tried to reiterate her point. It was true afterall, he instantly became popular, gaining the title of 'The ultimate delinquent of Kuoh'.

"Fine... fine... I'll do what I can tomorrow" As he stood up, clicked his tounge at the sight of heroes defeating monsters. It is happening again, he became popular of the 'bad side'.

'Maybe i should change the way I act? The same thing will happen if I don't' as he walked away, facing the direction of the door, going outside to breathe some cold air.

"I'm going to buy something to drink at 7/12 " he made sure that Aika will hear it. He wears a tightblac long sleeved shirt, loose fitting black pants, and black taichi slippers. He feels comfortable doing so.

Outside , on the way to the conviniece store in front of kuoh academy, he was thinking of ways to retract the things that he did. To remove the unwanted attention from him.

Before he knew it, he was already in front of the store, he stared at the starry sky and to the school he's in.

'Maybe it was not popularity that I'm seeking, as I think about it, it was acceptance and friendship that I never had'  
He whispered to himself and he turned around to buy something refreshing at the store.

He bought a 5-liter gallon of water. Luxuries doesn't fit to martial artist, so he better keep his body as fit as possible, he went outside the store and chugged the galon, it was gone after 5 seconds.

He was about to go home when he noticed a little cute girl by his side, she has long black hair and dressed in a gothic lolita fashion. The girl was staring at the school in front of them, garou can feel different things from the kid.

'Maybe I'm just paranoid because of my instincts' As he shrugs and approached the cute girl.

"Hey kid, it's night time go home" Garou stood beside ophis, she was staring blanky into the school, then she opened her mouth.

"I want to go home, but I can't, someone stole my peace and home" the little girl said without any expression or emotion.

'Huh? What does she mean stole it?'  
"Don't tell me you're lost? Were you with your parents?" As he ignored his thoughts, she's a cute little girl for god's sake.

"I don't have parents" ophis followed, then she glanced upon the boy. The boy bended over in front of her, his right hand rested on her head, trying to comfort the little girl.

"Come on, don't be silly, I'll help you get home" Garou reassured the safety of the young girl, it was night and dangerous at the streets.

"Are you sure? I'll see you soon then" As she muttered her words, there is a large crash can be heard.

CRASSSSHHHHHHH

A truck crashed into the nearby pole of electricity, garou instantly went to the scene of accident. There is no one driving the said vehicle, there was no casualties either.

As he went back in front of the store, the little girl was gone.

'Huh? Where did that girl run off to? It's dangerous at night damn it!' He's making an angry expression, he didnt helped the young girl get home yet, but he shrugs when he saw 2 policemen patrolling the area, he thought that the policemen helped the girl.

He can feel something dangerous inside kuoh academy but he was too tired to check it, after that he went home as he called it a day and to rest.


	3. Chapter 3 Kyoto

Once upon a time, there was a young boy, seemingly healthy and enjoying life to the fullest, they were heading to kyoto for the school trip.

Flashback

"Everyone, get back to your seats, i have an announcement" A beautiful silver haired lady stood in front of her class, enthusiastic on what will happen.

The class started to whisper, curious on what they will do since the festival is drawing near.

"We will have an school trip in Kyoto in 3 days, so prepare anything that will help you experience youth" she smiled, she wanted to also have fun, oh what it feels to be young.

The class started to Riot, isse and his hare-, friends happily talked to each other, Aika, motohama and murayama is on high spirits.

Garou was thinking about this, he knew that exploring the world will be great and essential to him. Information is what he needs the most.

'School trip huh?' As he closed his eyes, sharpened his senses to meditate but no matter what he thinks of, he cannot get the feeling he was looking for.

He opened his eyes and he can see Aika glaring at him, like she was expecting something from him. He raised his eyebrows in response that made aika flinched a little.

He glanced over the perverted trio, they are checking porn mags while in front of class.  
He sigh a little bit, it can't be helped, they are in this age.

End of flasback

Now garou was inside the bullet train, together with his class, he decided to join for multiple purposes stated above.

He was fine being alone, well, he used to be, but not right now. He can see matsuda and motohama fondling each other's chest, murayama and aika sitting to each other and the girls that are friends of that lecherous brunette chatting beside each other.

He just clicked his tounge and gave a nasty look. 'Those idiots are too damn noisy' as he stood up and make them settle down.

"Oi kids, wound you mind to shut up a little?" As he glared at his other classmates, making them halt to whatever they are doing, they felt a shiver on their spine.

"Oh okay, sorry garou-san, we will be quiet from now on, right guys?" As issei looked upon his other classmates they only nod to make sure they will not offend him.

"Tsk, don't call my name so casually brat" as he turned around to get back to his seat, he wanted to take a nap but he couldn't because of the noise.

Aika just glared at garou's back, she was quite disappointed on what he was doing, he's such a kill joy.

"Everyone I apologize for that, you see he likes quiet places to take a nap hehe" As she added to cover up for him .

"Oh that's nothing aika-san, we are just noisy to be complaining about hahhaa" as issei stroke his hair to make it feel less awkward.

[Partner, I can feel something in that boy, I'm not sure of it but It is something dangerous]  
Draig spoke with his partner in crime.

"No not only you, technically all of us can feel the same way but we just can't tell it without proof" Issei pointed out to make things go down easier.

[Well in any case, just be careful partner]

"Yeah" As he shrugs and took a glance at the napping garou.

=================

They finally arrived at kyoto, eyeryone is excited on what is waiting for them. Then, they went to the hotel that is under owned by Gregory family.

"Whoaa this is just like a 5 star hotel! What did we do to deserve this?" Matsuda widened their eyes at the beautiful sight

"What elegance and fragrance!" Motohama jumped out of joy, savoring every factors present in their front.

Everyone has an expression of enthusiasm written on their faces, except for garou who hides it.

Then azazel and rossweisse started their discussion about the trip, soon the students went to their respective rooms to prepare for the tour.

When issei was complaining about his room, garou was surprised of his room, he wanted his room to be japanese style. He wantes to train and polish his techniques, and it was miracle that was his room, now he can concentrate mastering his newly found technique.

5 minutes later

Garou was shirtless, he was waving his hands smoothly like a flowing river, resuming his stance, he stepped his right leg forward and bended a little. He aligned his arms forward, his left hand extending and the right arm a little bit backward, then he rotated his fingers smoothly as the wind were generated on his hands. He breathe deeply and launched his left fist forward that generated a light shockwave that can be felt only to his room.

THHUUUDDD

Then suddenly, the sliding door opens. He saw aika's hair blown away by the wind that made it more messy than usual.

Aika's face was becoming red, she never thought that he will be topless when they are supposed to be preparing for the tour minutes from the moment.

"W-w-whyy are you n-naked?" The only words she muttered, her voice had a high pitch, she covered her face from the extreme blushing.

"Training, what of it?" As he stood firm, showing his tightly packed upper body, his abs were so ripped that it looks like a brick. In reality, he was surprised.

'What the hell is she looking at? Do I look strange? No, It is obvious that she's blushing and embarassed' The only thing that he can think of while glaring at aika.

"Hey aika-san what are you doing over there?" Murayama and katase stood beside their best friend, then they glanced over the direction where their friend is facing.

As expected, they never saw someone around their age that boy's built like him. So, as a result, they blushed and looked away.

"S-say a-aika-san, should we go with the others?" Murayama wanted to escape the situation.

"Y-yes that's a good idea Murayama-san" As katase supported her, knowing what her friend is trying to do.

"O-okay, we should go with them hehehe" as aika turned around and sprinted fast to escape the embarassing situation.

"Ehh?" The only thing Garou muttered out when they went faster than Garou's eyes could follow.

=========

Outside the hotel, on the way to the shrine.

The group were walking together and chatting. With Aika teasing her classmates over as usual, then murayama open up a conversation.

"Say, aika-chan, you never said that garou-kun will be like that" as she blushed lightly, she coudn't take it off her memory.

"Right, aika-san, I thought we are friends? I think that he's very hot" a katase added , looking enthusiastic at the memory, truth to be told, they were attracted to him in some ways.

"Ohhh? So garou made you girls perverted huh?" Matsuda mocked their faces in front of them.

"There is a new perverted trio from the girls side! Whohooooo!" Motohama shouted making it echo around the mountains.

"Aheemmm. No, we just saw him shirtless and we have to admit, he's hot and it's large and long" as she closed her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"What the hell did you just say?" Issei raised his eyebrow in confusion, then xenovia spoke up.

"They are just saying that his body is quite built" as she firmly stood beside issei.

"Say, what is that large and long?" Asia grabbed issei's hand, looking for answers.

"Ahemmmm . It's better that you dont know it asia-san" kiba said, he was concerned that asia will eventually unfold the truth.

When they reached the shrine, the devils had protection talisman so they can pass. They started to explore the place. The devils are going to the top of the shrine while the normal humans tried to do whatever they can to enjoy the trip.

Garou was lost, he dont know where he is right now. He was late because he need to finish his full-body work out.

He can see a shrine on top of the mountain but befire he could go there to give his prayers, he was intercwpted by men dressed in white, paired by white masks.

They launched upon garou but their target was already standing with his left arm, without a notice, garou was in mid air, he rotated his legs to kick those men unconsciously.

"Who are these freaks anyway?" As he muttered those words, he can feel something eerie on the shrine so he jumped really high and stood gracefully on top of a thin bamboo-shoot.

He widened his eyes to see what's happening, his classmates are battling the same white men dressed in black and there is a little girl that looks like a fox. He saw irina, kiba and xenovia pull out a sword out of nowhere and kept fighting at A-class speed, but what is bothering him is the red thing on issei's left hand, and it has a green glowing orb.

'Oi, oi, what the hell is happening here? Forget that, who are them?' He observed the scene closely, and memorized their moves and fighting styles in seconds, he concealed his presence to avoid unwanted attention.

Several minutes passed, the fight is over, overwhelming victory of his classmates.

"Huh? I said I dont know who your mom is!" Issei shouted in fustration, this little fox girl is blaming him what he didn't do. False accusation is something that this girl is doing.

After they got defeated, they summoned a smoke that made them vanish, leaving only his classmates in sight.

When it is over, they went back to the hotel and reported what happend to azazel. Garou went down and looked for aika and her froends, he better protect aika from danger.

Night time

In a certain hotel room, issei and his friends made a sight seeing about their adventures earlier. Garou tagged along to observe the group. Garou saw that there is a picture of him sleeping on the branch of a tree, but he ignored it.

Night time and bedroom time passed, nothing happend. Garou was in his room, meditating but his mind cannot be wt peace due to what he just saw earlier.

'They're not clearly normal' as he opened his eyes and stood up, he took the stance of his Godslayer monster calamity fist, and tried to visualize that he is on a battle against a certain bald man that defeated him with little effort.

================

The sunlight reached the earth. Morning breeze sweeping through the air, awakening everything on it's path.

Issei and company are eating inside the hotel's cafeteria, they're chatting like nothing happend yesterday. It is when Issei saw garou outside when he glanced over the windows.

"Huh? But that's impossible!" He stood up and widened his eyes, making the girls and his friends to be surprised of his sudden reaction.

"Huh? Issei-san?" Asia raised an eyebrow at confusion, only when issei raised his index finger and pointed it at the window.

Their other classmates wanted to know what is the commotion about, they looked in the same direction issei was pointing out.

They widened their eyes at the moment, murayama dropped her cup and has fallen in the table, katase dropped her spoon from her hand, her jaw is dropped a little. Matsuda and motohama stared like a stone at the moment, it is impossible for them to do it.

Asia, xenovia, irina and kiba looked a little bit shocked, how can a human do that kind of exercise?

Garou was outside, shirtless and doing push ups. But not a nomal one, he was doing push ups with his right index finger only. On top of that, on his back there is large chucks of rocks that is from the mountains and it was chopped like evenly like a tofu, he cannot lose his edge even if at peace.

The strange thing is, the rocks are piled up on his back, towering over 8 meters in height, it's weight is easily over 10 tons, and garou was doing push ups in quick succession without breaking a sweat.

Then Aika decided to smash the ice. It was really awkward.

"Oh my ~~ haven't I told you that Garou-kun was a master martial artist?" She smiled awkwardly at the moment, she never thought that garou will be doing those things openly in the public

"You never told us anything like that !" Issei shouted and ware sweating.

"Y-y-yeah, you never told us anything  
ab-out him" Murayama added while she blushed a little .

"Ohh i that right? Sorry my bad hehehe" she's trying to cover him but it is useless, they knew even a master martial artis cannot so that kind of exercise so casually.

"What are you talking about? Even althletes or strong humans in guiness world record cannot beat him" Matsuda replied as a comeback.

'Damn him, whatever happends now is your fault' her only mental dialog that she can come up with.

After that, garou finished his 1000 push ups.  
He pushed his finger against the ground to propel him and the rocks upward to the sky, then he used his whirlwind iron cutting first to cut the rocks like sushi, and he punched those rocks woth his flowing water rock smashing fist so hard that those rocks evaporated. This made the students gulp at the sight.

'What the hell, such extreme precision and sharpness can be done without a sword?' Issei muttered to himself then he glanced at kiba and xenovia, they nodded as they understood what to do next, to report his to azazel while observing this man even more.

Garou took a glance at the students watching him, he wanted to protect aika from possible threats for her life, it includes everyone around her.

Garou took a step forward toward a nearby tree where his t-shirt and uniform were hanged. He gracefully put his uniform on and walked towards the cafeteria where issei and his friends are having breakfast.

He can see the girls glimmering with attraction towards him, he can hear their whisphers that is like music in any man's ears

\- he's handsome and strong  
-such a hottie, look at his abs I want to touch it  
-I never thought that he'll be like this, I might be falling over him

Those are many whispers that he can hear right at the moment, he was quite annoyed since he's not used to it but he decided to ignore them.

He walked through the counter to have some food, the chef was a little bit shocked but they managed to give him some breakfast.

His food is consisting of everything available inside the cafeteria and 5 liters of water that made them gulp even more.

He took a seat in the farthest table where no one seated. He glared at everyone looking at him, including his classmates, then they felt a chill in their spine, he was scary.

Then he chomped his meal, he ate the premium beef like it was sushi, and other foods on his plate like a snack, his meal is gone after 15 seconds, then he gulped down lots of water from the pitcher like it was a can of soda.

After that, he decided to follow aika in the shadows when she is with the ORC club members, maybe he's just getting paranoid but it is safe to do so.

As he walked through the exit, he heard cold whispers, despite having attention and becoming popular, garou is still pissed-off of the fact that they are the same as everyone who liked only the popular.

He went to the mountains to train in order to defeat his mental image of saitama.

=============

The next day kunou served as a tourist for issei's group, they they explored different beautiful and attractive scenery.

But a dimentional shift had happend when khaos brigade started to attack.

Cao-cao and many other sacred gear users started to pop out of the purple smoke. The team took their stance to start the battle.

Garou on the other hand, knew something happened, so he left Aika with murayama and katase to investigate what's happening, when he goes through the bridge, the color became lifeless and there are purple smokes everywhere.

"Who's that? Is he our comrade?" A man wielding a spear showed up together with 4 more people holding different weapons. 2 men and 2 women.

"Huh? Who the hell are you and where did you pop out from?" The only thing garou muttered as he's trying to analyze what's happening. He noticed that those people are dressed in a costume , more like heroes in his own world.

"We are heroes who will save this world!" As a man wielding a giant hammer on his hand appeared and tried to smash garou, but unfortunately, they were frozen in comparison to him, he appeared behind the man and kicked his feet making him stumble. Garou used this chance to beat the shit out of the man who tried to attack him. It was over in 0.001 second, the man's bloody and broken body flew in front of the so called 'heroes' .

"Heroes huh? What the hell do you want with me?" As he took his fighting stance.

"We dont know who you are but you managed to get inside our dimension, that means you're a threat to be eliminated!" As the woman with a large bust pointed her sword at the intruder.

"What kind of heroes attacks random civilians? Nahh. Forget it. Just bring it on!" As garou prepared his stance to prepare for battle

3 seconds later.

"Ju-just who the hell are you?" The man who's wielding a spear sacred gear is on garou's hand, trying to escape from his mighty grip.

"Me? I'm Garou the human monster" as he smiles sadistically bringing fear into the man's heart, scared that he will meet the same fate as his fallen comrades.

The man wielding a giant hammer who's face busted to hell, with bones broken that's not humanly possible.

The woman wielding a sword was knocked out in a single punch in her abdomen was lying in the ground.

A man who was wearing metal-like gloves kicked to the face so hard that he flew the farthest, his body has many round-shaped scar.

The other woman who's wielding a staff has been taken out by a single kick and was hanging unconcious at a nearby tree.

"You know what? Spread the word before you black out! Here's your goodbye kiss!" As he saw garou kiss his fist and that's the last thing he saw.

======================

At chaos brigade headquarters, their leaders are gathering and planning on what they will do, only when cao cao entered the room with his right eye bleeding.

"Cao cao! How dare you get in my way" a silver-blue haired man yelled in anger .

"It was quite a show cao cao" as son wukong spin his staff in his left hand

"How dare you leave us alone nyyyaaa~~~" kuroka seductively said with a lustful face.

"Enough, we need order" as ophis sat on the table, making everyone on the room got her attention.

"Cao cao, you made a grave mistake , 4 sacred gear users are out of commission, out cold, they will take about 2-3 weeks for full recovery, while only one is awake right now" As Vali closed his eyes, his hands crossed, waiting for an explaination

"What casualties? Enough kidding, I saw it with my own eyes, we utterly crushed them, there's only 1 casualty" cao cao defended the accusation, he knew that they defeated issei's team with ease.

That is when ophis shared a hologram of the fallen sacred gear users which made cao cao sweat a lot.

"Huh? Impossible! Those were the sacred gear users who's guarding the dimension!" As he widened his eyes on the screen, looking seriously confused

"As you can see, they were out of the picture, their injuries are severe but their life is not at risk" Son wukong commented

"Nyaa~~ according to the report, all of the strikes on their body is a pressure point, once you got hit there, you will lose the ability to fight back" kuroka explained the report about the unknown attacker

"It seems like we know nothing of the attacker, I cannot see any trace of weapons or magic used, so it's safe to assume that all of it are physical blows" Vali added to the explaination making it sound simple to cao cao.

Cao cao does nothing but to clench his fist and grin his teeth in anger, he never thought that this will occur.

"Whoever the attacker, he was skilled enough to give this kind of injury without risking the target's life, with extreme precision..." Son wukong elaborated even further

"Just like a martial artist, it was designed to destroy the human body after all. " Vali completed the riddle, there is no other things that will give answer.

"So what about the one who's conscious ? Do we have a clue on who did it?" Cao cao slammed his fist into the table, showing jis anger reached the top of his head.

"Calm down, luckily, we have a clue on the attacker but we are not sure of it. Why? Because the victim is mentally broke, it seems like his spirit has been taken away from him" Son wukong glared at the footage/video that they can see, the man was sitting on the floor and hugging his knees, and was swingging back and forth like an infant.

"Apparently, the only words that man is saying is 'the human monster' and 'Garou' " Vali took a glance at the footage of the man with broken spirit, even though he has no injuries, he was useless in battle.

He sigh , decided to leave this problem to toroow's self


	4. Chapter 4 A new leaf

In the underworld, the legend of Oppai dragon has been heard, no devil kid will not know it's story unfold.

Issei and the others are preparing for the upcoming festival but what's bugging them is the fact that they cannot reach sairaorg bael's level without preparation.

"Then that should do it" As Xenovia swiped her sweat in the neck, same as the others who worked hard for the upcoming festival.

Inside class 2-10

"Now go over your seat next to Thor-kun" rossweisse instructed to the transferred student, none other than Ravel phenex.

Whispers can be heard through out the room, she's a blonde beauty to boot, her twin tails made her even cuter, boys are frowning over her, and they glanced over garou who was a famous master martial artist on the school, but they can't provoke him or they'll be dead.

Garou never cared about it, he glanced over the new transfer which made his classmates even frozen, he don't like anyone except for Aika.

Ravel just smiled, he can see the resemblance of her brother to the man beside her.

"Hey kid, what are you looking at?" As he said in a tone and angry voice, making everyone in the room sweat and flinch.

"Nothing, I just like you" as she declared to the class, not caring on what everyone will say.

'Huh? what did she like about him?' As the classroom turnes white, trying to process why she confessed right on the bat.

"Ha! Don't care. Dont talk to me again brat " as he looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. It only made avel chuckle

Lunchtime

'I don't know the reason why, but the idea still pissed me off. Am I just jealous since I'm hated at elementary? No... It is just they don't want to understand someone like me back then' as he went to the vending machines to buy some milk.

In the way, he saw ravel and asia surrounded by 3 men that has piercings, loose uniform and a voice like metal bat.

"Come on ladies, we just wanna have fun"  
As a man that is carrying a bat threatened the girls.

"We promise that it wont take long, we just need to hang out with friends right?" As the man standing over 195 cm lowered his head to analyze Ravel's figure.

"Ummm.. sorry but.. we can't, I'm touring R-ravel-san" As asia said while loking down, voice shaking and stuttering.

This is when Garou stoped and stood behind the tallest man, wanting to beat this thugs.

"Hey could you get out of the way?" As garou stood behind the tallest guy, the men turned around and saw someone famous in front of them.

"Hey isn't he that master martial artist that everyone were talking about?" As the man carrying a bat whispered to the other guy hiding a weapon on his pants.

"Yeah but it seems like a rumor tho, no human can do that even of they're strong! Hahaha" as the bald man stepped forward and pulled out a katana from his pants, the man took a samurai-like stance.

"Get away or we'll kill ya" as he threatened garou while smiling maniacally then licked his blade.

"Go ahead and try" Garou smiled and mocked the brave man in front of him.

Ravel and Asia is going to stop the fight but the man already moved.

"You're gonna get it!" As the man slashed the boy in front of him diagonally, but It seems like it didn't work.

"Ahhhhh someone call a teacher! Someone is wielding a weapon inside school!" As the students panicked at the scene.

"Hey, you're looking for this?" Garou raised his left hand, between his middle and index finger lies a blade of katana. The man holding a katana glanced over his hand, only the hilt of katana remained.

"Impossible! The.. the blade is gone! Wh-what did you do?" As the man dropped the hilt and stepped back, sweating heavily knowing what will happen to them.

Garou clenched the blade in his hand, making it a ball of iron that surprised asia, ravel and the delinquents. Then he threw the ball of iron into the man's chest, knocking him out cold 3 meters, nearby the trashcan.

"Wh-why youu!" As the huge man wearing an iron knuckle in his left hand punched him in the face, only when they knew it was futile to resist. Garou lifted his right hand and rested it on the thug's arm.

The next thing they knew is the man cried in agony, it's left hand was rotated in a way that humans shoudn't be able to do so.

"Yo-youre gonna pay!" As the man carrying a metal bat was about to smash him to pieces. The next thing they knew, garou raised his left hand and pinched him in the forehead, making him fly just beside the vending machine.

Ravel and Asia couldnt believe what happend, only supernatural beings can do what they just saw. Ravel stepped forward to break the silence.

"Thank you for saving us garou-san" as she and asia bowed down to pay respect to the man in front of them.

"I didn't came here to help you, now get your ass out there" as garou shrugs and stepped forward. The ladies did what he requested, then ravel offered garou a drink as thanks, but he declined the generous offer

They walked back to the classroom, they were awkward. After garou went back, he went to the washroom to relase his load.

Asia and ravel went to to visit ORC room where Rias and her peerage is having a meeting to prepare for the training they are doing for the rating game with sairaorg.

They told what Garou did earlier, it made them even more surprised, only strong humans can do what he just did, but they had different matters to do.

RINNNGGGGGGGG

As the bell rung, signal for the students to return in their classes,issei,asia,xenovia,irina,ravel and kiba went back to their classroom.

After they went back to the room , they saw garou, talking with aika, it seems like she's his only friend.

Garou wanted friends, but he don't know how to make a friend by himself, he needed assistance with aika but he's too embarassed.

Afterschool

"You can head home without me Aika" as he stood up in front of his very first friend.

"Ohh okay, but don't be too late" as aika warned him, she smiled and stood in front of garou.

"Yeah" he smiled back to his friend and looked over her as she exists the classroom. He was staring into the windows, orange skies that is over the beautiful sunset.

Garou tried to think what he was doing, he had 1 friend but it is not enough to recover what he lost. What is his purpose for living? He cannot think of a single thing, undergoing on so called 'existensial crisis'.

'Maybe it's not enough? .. No, it is my fault to begin with, Should I tell aika what's my past like? Can she still accepts me as a friend after that?' Garou is having internal struggle, wanted to choke his brain out of his head.

'Being friends is knowing secrets right?'As he think about a certain book he read for friendship, it will help him bond with his new friend.

He sigh and grabbed his bag, about to leave the room, if he had 1 true friend, that's all he care about.

==================

Cao cao was clenching his fists, he wanted to destroy the world with his true longitus, but before he do that, he wanted to know who is this 'Human monster' or 'Hero hunter', to avenge his fallen comrades.

"Cao cao, don't do anything rash" as he remembered what ophis and the others warned him about, Anti-human arts are their weakness that needs to be noted for.

"Maybe I just need to lure it out" as he smiled, he wanted to take revenge for this humiloation.

Cao cao gathered 10 sacred gear users and they will commence attacking kuoh academy.

"Get ready, we'll force you out of your nest" his eyes are on heat, full of determination.

==============

Garou was about to leave the school and he saw Rias and her clubmates coming from the old school building.

He got curious on what they are doing, he's going to observe them for now.

BOOOOOOM!

A explosion can be heard inside the school, the main building is now in ruins, then he saw someone going out of the purple smoke.

He was wielding a spear, had blue garments, eyes and hair followed by many sacred gear users that he encountered just a few days ago. Beside him, a man wearing a black priest attire, he has 6 Arms, each hand wielding different swords, there is a girl and behind her, a Silver dragon that is made of crystal.

"Cao cao! How dare you destroy our school!" As issei shouted, grinning his teeth due to anger

"Red dragon emperor, as much as I wanted to crush you right now, you're not our objective" Cao cao glared intensely at the group of youngsters, looking for something different

"What the hell do you mean objective?, why did you destroyed the school?" Kiba is the one who spoke up, he couldn't take the defeat by the hands of siegfried, together with xenovia, they prepared for battle.

Not wasting a single second, issei activated his cardinal crimson promotion.

[Partner, I have limited access right now in this form, you only have 5 minutes to finish this] Draig is still recovering from the fight that they had.

"That's plenty of time partner, I will end this quickly" As issei vashined from their sight, knocking out 2 sacred gear users.

'The hell, he got ridiculously powerful from the last time' as Garou watched from a high tree, he decided not to interfere when not needed.

"Red dragon emperor!" As Cao cao dashed forward and striking issei in the chest, then he extended his true longitus and made issei pushed back 10 meters, he can see issei is holding the spear's blade, he decided to retract the blade and then tried to blitz issei, only when isse catched his spear in his hand and punched him in the abdomen.

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

Cao cao dropped some blood from his mouth, he cannot believe that he was this fast and strong, even without Rias boobs.

"Koneko , take care of the rear, Kiba and xenovia, go to the side of issei, Irina, go to the front." Their battle formation's mostly on defensive, guarding asia and while rias spamming energy of destruction, akeno is spamming lightning magic and Rossweisse is great at that too. Kiba's sword rebirth and xenovia's ex-durandal helped issei to secure the offensive capabilities of their team.

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

Their stategy is almost impenetrable however, he can see that the enemy's number is too great. He noticed that the enemy team is also making a formation, they are having numbers against them .

Purple smoke is expanding in the area, almost covering the whole school, then monster-like golems appeared.

This made the team flinch, there's too much to handle.

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

[Partner, you cannot use your blaster since it will destroy everything here]

"I know draig, how many minutes do I have?"

[2 minutes and 30 seconds]

As issei grin his teeth, need to finish the fight quickly but he can see that cao cao is just fooling around

Sigfried took over the left side, attempting to take down the two knights. Jeane used the chance to attack Rias defences, they are having a hard time defending but still managed to do the job.

Cao cao simply took a stance then striked isse's chest piece, but a little serious this time, he managed to pierce his armor and he crashed unto the old school building, destroying it in the process.

"Issei!" As rias nearly cried, it was a direct hit from the true longitus

"I'm fine butchou" as issei slowly trying to stand, clearly having the toll to his body

"Take care of the repairs, partner"

[I will partner] as issei's armor is complete again, he needs to do something, fast.

'What do I do? There is not enough time' as he get up and he saw cao cao going to attack rias and the girls, he immidiately used his ability [TRANSFER] to Rias orb of destruction going that was about to hit cao cao.

BOOOOOOM

A huge crater was formed in the ground. The impact obliterated everything including the school, but to their surprise, cao cao was unharmed, still standing holding his lance and there are 7 blue orbs floating on top of him.

"Now, I'm done fooling around" as cao cao glared at the girls with his [Medusa's eye] but before he can do it, issei used his speed and strength to block his eyesight by throwing a boulder to him.

BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!

Cao cao pierced through the bloulder, it broke when he pierced it in the center with precision.

Xenovia and kiba are lying on the groud, suffered a humiliating defeat from siegfried.

Irina, koneko, rossweisse and ravel were also down, he cannot believe that they will be taken out by their military might.

"Butchou!" As issei rushed over the crimson haired beauty, she was about to be struck by cao cao's spear.

Issei was 3 meters apart from Rias then a robotic voice spoke up.

[Power exhaustion!]

[Partner , sorry to let you down but I cannot help you further ahead]

Issei' armor disappeared , he tried to reach Rias, he's willing to die if he will die for her, at this final moment, Rias eyes had tears falling off them.

Akeno tried to block the spear, she wanted to sacrifice herself for the president who saved her.

Rias closed her eyes, she will accept her fate right now in the hands of cao cao.

Then a shockwave was felt and then the spear's force has been redirected to the left, it made a shockwave that destroyed trees in the process.

Garou decided to step in, he couldn't take that these heroes are taking on youngsters.

Cao cao glared intensely at him and jumpred backwards, he wanted to maintain his position for the battle.

Issei, akeno and rias startled at the moment, thry couldn't believe that issei's classmate has such speed and how he did it.

"Who the hell are you?" As cao cao took his stance, getting ready for the new opponent.

"What does it matter? You're gonna black out anyway " As the silver haired man's fist is smoking, he just re-directed the force of the true longitus, he was smiling, he was now aching for battle.

"Hey kids stand up!" as he galnced over him then he only nod, he was thankful.

'Huh? I don't know what's happening but I'm grateful, wait.. why is he angry?' Issei having an internal struggle trying to process what happened, they tried to stand but the shock was too great.

"Stand up! You can't expect someone to come and save you, Be stronger dumbass!" As he yelled that made them stand up on their legs

"Oh? You're human just like me?" As cao cao smiled, impressed on what he can see, this young boy in kuoh's clothing deflected his true longitus with smooth hand waves

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't tell me you're aliens with wierd powers and weapons" as he readied a stance that makes him intimidating

'He joined the battle without knowing who we are are ?' As cao cao thought about it, it's the first time he saw this man

"Hahaha ! Do you know who are you protecting?" As he laughed maniacally making garou frown his eyebrows together

"Your expression is telling us that you are confused" siegfried stepped forward beside cao cao.

"Because you heroes know how to get in my nerves, scram or I'll make this a slaughter party" As garou smirked, he was mocking the 8 opponents in front of him

"Interesting, but we came here for a reason, stay out of our way or you'll be eliminated" Jean joined the little chat as she put her hands into her hips.

"Ohh 8 on 1? I'll be glad to mop the floor with you" as he mocked the team even more, his battle freak attitude popping out that surprised them, he was just like vali

5 of the sacred gear users dashed directly to garou, trying to blitz the human without sacred gear.

Unfortunately, they are predictable and too slow for him, one of the sword wielders tried to pierce garou's body only when he disappeared, grabbed his sword and punched him to the face, chest and neck. He was thrown far away by the impact, unconscious he was lying against a tree, blood dripping from mouth.

Garou aopeared behind a sacred gear user woth a sword, grabbed his head and smocked it at the ground making a big crater. It's head is seriously bleeding , then he bowed down and looked upon the group with a evil smile.

"You're next haha!" As he laughed maniacally to mock the group of heroes

"You bastard!" As a woman wielding a sickle threw it to Garou's neck , much to his surprise, garou catched her sickle by his right hand

"Time to blackout beautiful lady" As garou pulled the sickle in his hand, with enough stregth, the lady was pulled in front of him then he proceeded to kick her in the abdomen, she was thrown into siegfried's arms, unconscious.

Cao cao was finally thrilled, they were successful in drawing the monster out of his nest.

"You're the human monster right?" As cao cao smiled genuinely,, interested in the moment

"Ohh? So you already heard of me? I'm Garou , remember that when I beat the shit out of you" as he tried to attack him, only when siegfried' swords about to intercept him, he bended his body 180° to avoid the attack then he jumped mid air.

"You cannot dodge in mid air!" As siegfried and the other 3 sacred users tried to attack him. Garou rotated his body in a spinning motion, successfully avoiding all of their attacks.

Issei, rias and akeno dropped their jaw at the moment, there is now way he's human, this expression is the same as their enemies. Shocked, garou used this chance to stand using his left hand and then proceeded to kick the 3 sacred gear users surrounding him, making them fly several meters and unconscious.

Siegfried grinned his teeth and tried to slash him with six of his swords.

"Watch me deflect all of those" as garou deflected all of his sword strikes then he pushed forward to strike his chest making him spit blood and fall in the ground.

"Let me handle this siegfried" as cao cao stepped forward, getting serious as he finally saw garou's ability,he has extreme combat powers.

[Balinayaka ratana] as cao cao thrust forward, garou instantly bended 180°, to avoid the dangerous thrust just inches above is head. The strike was so strong that the landscape facing him has completely shattered from the shockwave, trees has bern uprooted and devastation in the forest.

'Huh?' Cao cao was surprised, he dodged it in the nick of time, this made rias, issei and akeno worried, their opponent is ridiculously strong, the sheer force of that thrust is strong.

"Oh? So you can fight, I thought you're a buch of amateurs" Garou attacked cao cao using his flowing water stream crushing rock. Cao cao was pushed several meters, shaking but still standing.

[Tank top blow] Garou pynched the ground with 1 of his arms, then the surface they are standing on was shattered, it made evetyone surprised as they lose balance, then garou used his [Tank top tackle] as he rushed over cao cao, making him fall in the ground 8 meters away.

'What the he-' cao cao is surprised, garou is moving faster a lot of times than before. on where he was a moment ago, garou used watch dog man's moves, making him unpredictable on where he will attack. Cao cao used his eyes to follow but he cannot, the next thing he knew was a roundhouse kick from his back, a punch in his face and a knee to the abdomen.

'Shit, better fly to avoid this' Cao cao used one of his abilities [Hatsutei Ratana] to levitate in the air, he avoided garou's final onslaught. He has severe damage to his body due to the pressure points that made it even more critical.

"Garou! THIS ENDS NOW!" Cao cao is grinning his teeth, he was a better fighter than him despite him having many abilities.

"Akeno let's spam spells to cao cao" as Rias prepared a red black energy of destruction, same with akeno's lightning, together they hit cao cao.

"Pesky little bugs!" Cao cao raised his hand and then used his [Itsutei Ratana] making the girls unable to use their powers.

"Hey, don't interfere with my prey" as garou looked back to the girls with a sinister look, the girls nod as they stay out of the area.

"Just so you know, i hate magic tricks. I will play with you for a little time" as he gave a battle maniac smile like vali. He jumped and then thurst his feet downward making the land they are standing on hurls towards Cao cao, then cao cao shattered it with a little effor.

As the boudler disperse, garou is already there beside his spear.

"I'm here dumbass" As he played with cao cao, making him stumble once again in the ground.

He clenched his first and he grinned his teeth as he was getting in his feet slowly, he cannot do anything in combat.  
He tasted a humiliating defeat.

Seconds later, a white armored object that had the same armor as issei descended from the sky, creating a huge wind that made them off-balance, then it grabbed cao cao and the other fallen heroes in his shoulders.

"We will meet on the battlefield soon, red dragon emperor and human monster!" A man's voice came out from the white armor, as it flies to leave the area and opened up a portal.

"Cowards" the only thing garou muttered since he's human and dont have any countermeasures against non-combat magic


	5. Chapter 5: A real friend

"Cowards!" As garou smirked at his long gone enemy that he fought moments ago.

He did not hated heroes in general, maybe what it's their idea of 'evil or justice' No.. rather how the 'world' works.

"Hey what are you staring for?" Garou stares upon the group, blank expression in his eyes, he saw their eyes, cold and distant.

They are frightened and shocked but still managed to get on their feet, issei is the one who spoke.

"Ahmmm... Thank you for saving us" as issei bowed his head to give respect to their savior.

"Huh? Don't make me laugh, I just hated their guts" as he turned around, slowly walking away from the trio, it was half true, demise over their attitude and his ideal of being a hero.

Rias stepped forward, feeling obliged to the man in front of them, he have attitude issues but he's still kind.

"I dont know who you really are but in the name of Gregory family, I thank you" Rias showed respect despite Garou's behavior

'Is it just me or he looks like a tsundere?' As issei thought about his harsh attitude, it makes sense in many ways since he was the same with aika but garou were good friends with her.

"Don't worry about it kids." As garou was about to turn around, but he halt when he saw issei being sad or rather angry to himself.

Issei was looking at the ground, he was astonished of his own powerlessness, without draig, he was weak, fragile like a broken glass.

Garou knew what issei is thinking, there's teardrops in his eyes, steped forward toward issei.

"Kid, have willpower to face forward" as he petted his head, looking like a big brother nurturing his siblings.

Issei looks at Garou with puppy eyes, looking like a cute fool.

"Don't look at me with those eyes" as he flicked him in the forehead

He turned around but he said his final words

"Whenever you felt the same way, just talk to me" then he walked away, he knew that he must help in some way.

He was not a friendly person, he knew that he was not the one who's supposed to be giving advices but he cannot help, he can see his past in Issei's position.

After that, Rias used her magic to restore the whole school like nothing happened.

They are going to report this incident to azazel and sirzechs to take appropriate action

======================

At the underworld

The great lucifer is working diligently on his desk , he was dedicated being a maou, that's what majority of the devil kind thought

Sirzechs is rushing over, trying to finish the Job A.S.A.P. as a honourable Maou.

Grayfia noticed the rush of her love one, so she confronted him

"Sirzechs-sama, please give modesty to work" As she glared intensely, she knew exactly what's he is thinking, they are one afterall.

Sirzech ignored his Queen's statement, he was focused on his onslaught, trying to overcome his limits.

A tick mark appeared on grayfia's forehead, she was about to bestow her iron hands on her stubborn hustband.

She smacked his head very hard and it destroyed his desk. Sirzech knew that he must apologize, knowing that his wife will probably or will give him a beating.

"Ohh Grayfia-san, I apologize that i just noticed you right at this moment, I'm finishing my work as soon as possible as you see, Hahahaha" he laughed sarcastically, trying to avoid grayfia's earful education.

"Sirzechs-sama, you are rushing your work so you can end it early to goof around later, is my deduction correct?" She glared at sirzech's eyes, her eyes is wielding fire that is even hotter than hell.

"Hahahaha" sirzechs were sweating a lot, he knew that he cannot avoid the unpararelled peril from his wife.

After that, he received a scolding from his wife, he cannot slip from her wrath.

On the middle of grayfia's ranting, sirzech's phone rung, someone is calling him, and it was his lovely sister.

"Hello Rias how are you doing?" As he stood up and walked away from the room, it was a good thing since he escaped grayfia's lecture.

Grayfia cannot do anything but to sigh.

5 minutes later

Sirzechs entered his room, an expression of anxiousness written on his face.

"Any news sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia knew what happend, she can see it on his eyes.

"Yes grayfia-san we need visit hyoudou residence" sirzechs mentioned while glaring at the windows, at the red sky.

"Yes sirzechs-sama" as she prepared a magic cirle , ready to take off.

===============

At houdou residence

Issei and company is at the dining hall, they were about to have supper but they couldn't, they cannot forget what happened. Their powerlessness that is eating away their ego,  
Delving deeper what they're lacking.

Is it power? Is it determination? Or is it their pride? They don't know what to do, as they looked upon each other.

Then a red magic circle appeared in the ground, they knew who it is, none other than the great lucifer.

"Sirzech-sama" as the devils bow their head in the presence of their lord.

"Oni-sama" Rias stood up, teardrops escaling from her eyes, she knew what her brother will think about it.

Sirzech pet her head, knowing that she needs his guidance, advice that eill put her heart at ease.

They told the devil lord what happened, they are ashamed about the result. They never think that 'humans' can be this versitile, resilient and strong.

"Ohh i see" sirzechs closed his eyes, trying to process the information.

They are showing their gasp at the situation, much to their demise, the rating game is just a day or so, and they haven't improved that much.

"Okay, i can help you but we have work to do for the threat of chaos brigade" as he mrntioned those words, the group instantly grew more oppresed about the sudden disarray of thoughts.

"I understood oni-sama" as Rias took her breathe, she cannot help since the omen of the said terrorist are becoming even larger as time pass by.

"Sirzechs-sama, I promise to get stronger even tho I don't know how" as he said to their lord with determination, he dont know when and how, but he had a feeling he will.

Sirzechs never replied and grayfia prepared yo go back, they disappeared leaving the tensed group behind.

=======================

Morning came, sunlight reaching their hearts, knowing that another day will be much easier but it wasn't the case for them, they need to get stronger, fast.

As they are preparing to leave Hyoudou residence, they felt anxious, much to handle for their feeble minds and body.

Issei's inner self

'Is juggernaut drive is the only answer' as Issei felt his fragile self in front of belzard and elsha.

"Young man, that's not the answer, I'm sure you can pull it out if you will suck Rias breast" as he tried to encourage the current holder of draig with his words.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can" as elsha hugged issei and buried his face on her boobs, making him slightly pull over himself.

"I'll try to find another way but I'm sure I will" as he glared at her boobs with lust.

End of issei's inner self communication

"Issei" as Rias hugged him tight, not because she is itching nor she's feeling lonely. No, it's because they're feeling the same.

"Butchou" Issei replied with a dim darkness in his eyes but there's still a glimmer of hope shining through his heart.

===========================

Kiryuu residence

Garou told Aika what's going on. She couldn't believe her ears, the information or rather the revelation of the man.

Her eyes widen at the spectacle but whether believe it or not, she had no choice, she couldn't tell him that he's delusional, spirited away on some sorts when he got home at 7pm yesterday.

"Did somebody ate your brains? You're getting crazier by the day. What makes you think I'll believe in you" as she pouted, raising her voice, for her friend to resonate with her.

"They're my friends, no matter what happens, I'll believe in them" she replied bluntly, she believe in him but chose not too much.

"Suit yourself, I don't give a damn" he continued eating his breakfast, he wanted to warn her about the peril she will face if she stayed too long with her 'friends'

"Oh come on! Why so serious? Ora, ora, tease me more!" She forcefully smiled, started to poke garou's cheecks to prevent quarrel, she knew garou is serious but she couldn't help it, they were her precious friends.

Garou genuinely cares, she was his first friend, was he just overprotective or was too  
rush? He didn't know what to do, it may break apart but he'll stay with her even when pigs fly, or even nobody undestand.

They prepared to get ready for school.

================================

Frist subject.

Azazel was teaching chemistry, he was surprisingly enthusiastic right now, he was gazing over his students, or rather some individuals.

Issei, xenovia, asia and kiba were often spacing out, irina were the only one that looks fine, maybe she don't know the rating game that will happen.

"Alright that's it. Now can someone show me how to solve this problem ... let's seeee" Azazel closed his book in his hands, as he scan the surroundings, he catch sight of a silver-haired young man staring blankly in the window.

"Thor-kun, come solve this for me" He mentioned his annoying surname. He was thinking of something or nothing at all? He cannot verify it with himself. He stood up, places his hands in the pocket of his pants, closed his eyes and walked toward the door, eyeryone were shocked, he just defied a teacher.

"Tsk, don't you dare follow me" Garou slammed the door and walked away, he need space. He went upstairs, to the rooftop where nobody is present. He decided to ditch class, doesn't even care on what will happen.

'Aika feels different today, maybe because of earlier? Yeah, that's it . I can't do a thing about it' He was lying on the floor, staring at the azure sky, to conceive and conjure the image of aika as the clouds disperse in the heavens.

He closed his eyes to brush off his dim view of the world he used to be with.

He is not religious nor a hater of such beliefs, he just believed the world is unfair. If this 'God' is true, he had a bucket of integgoration to do. He wanted to know the answers.

Life and will, the system, limiters, mortality etc.. there's too much to mention, if only he could but he's only human. Yes, being 'human' means a lot including experiences that made you shed your tears and pain, grace and joy that made you smile.

Until he heard footsteps, he were at peace and the noice made him open his eyes, as he know who it was, he felt a cold-shoulder gaze from a brunette braided girl.

"What?" He lowered his voice, he wanted to talk to her, specially they are alone.

"Ohh? Cutting classes in front of a teacher? Isn't that a little too rude, tsundere-kun?" She smirked at him knowing that he will response that way, but too bad it didn't happened. She took a sit in the left side of garou's head, her smirk replaced by anxiousness.

Bird chirping are the onky things that can be heard, due to the fact that they are blankly staring at the heavens.

"Say, what do you believe the most?" Garou striked conversation, this made aika flinch, he made a initiative for the first time.

"I believe in everything that has proof" she smirked again at him, only when garou shifted and glanced at her eyes, making it a very romantic moment, but it wasn't the case for the young man.

"I used to always believe in myself, but I came to a realization that it's too much that I can only see the things around me as unfair and unbiased" as he laughed like a fool, it's a first time he did it, with his first friend.

"You sure love to talk jow do you?.. Anyway ,that's what you got for being a jerk, tsundere-kun" she flicked garou's forehead, like smacking a sulking friend.

"Yeah, too much for me to comprehend" he mentioned in the azure sky, which aika also gazed upon.

"No man is an island" Aika stood up, walked over the fence and gazed upon the wonderful city of kuoh.

"Yeah, that's why i decided to do something" Garou took her right side, then glanced upon her eyes, it was different than usual, it was not completely cold anymore, it was bearing a spark even just a little.

"Hahahaha! Decided what? To suicide?" As she laughed sarcastically and looked upon his eyes, reaching his emotions in check.

"To believe in you" Garou smiled at her, it was a golden moment for them, the morning breeze can be felt by their skin, chirping birds can be heard.

Aika faced forward, she did not expect his answer, it was totally out of his character. She wanted to hug him but she cannot so that since they're not that intimate. She smiled genuinely and faced garou.

"Thank you, I guess I will also put my trust in you" as she closed her eyes and let out a giggle, which garou felt happiness for. He cannot believe that there's someone willing to accept him.

"What are you staring for? Let's get back to class" Aika were at the door, waiting for her friend to come.

"Yeah, i'll be there" he steped forward, he wanted to face everything head on, to never run anymore from reality.

============================

At the classroom, lunch time.

As usual, the room is full of whispers and gossips. It is about aika following Garou on wherever he went.

"Maybe they're more than friends" katase asked her friend murayama while she put her hands on her chin, combined with raising an eyebrow.

"It maybe, but it doesn't concern us, it was too personal to ask" murayama said with her arms crossed under her boobs, she closed her eyes to hide her blush.

In the corner, asia, xenovia, irina, issei and kiba are eating on a desk together, they were talking about if Aika knew who garou really is, they seem to be more than friends.

"Maybe we should ask her instead" xenovia stood up, she wanted answer right at this moment.

"Xenovia-san , it might be a misunderstanding, I mean they're good friends but I've known aika, she's a normal human" issei tried to reason out, he had a point, they can't involve innocent humans in the war.

Asia nodded in undestanding and irina also did, but she spoke up to make her ex-buddy at ease.

"Yeah, i felt no suspicious or malicious intent on Kiryu-san" Irina closed her eyes, trying to figure out if it worked against xenovia.

"I see, I apologize for jumping to conclusions" as she sat down on her seat again that made the group sigh.

Moments later, the door was slammed open, revealing the man and woman they are talking just seconds ago.

Aika walked towards issei, until she is infrony of her, she bent down her head to reach issei's ear.

"After school, go to the rooftop" then she smiled at issei, she went to her seat as well as garou.

Due to the devil's enhanced hearing, they knew about it. Issei received a glance from xenovia, asia and irina, kiba just smiled awkwardly since they knew it was a confession.

======================

After school

Irina went back to heaven, xenovia, asia and kiba went straight staight to the ORC room, they don't want to meddle in issei's affair.

At the rooftop, issei and aika was facing each other, issei was blushing, knowing what will happen, a confession from his classmate.

"Issei-san, I know that it's sudden but I like you to hear me out and be honest with me" as she looked down, preparing herself for the worst to come.

"Y-Yes I will!" Isse looked nervous and doing a salute with his eyes looking at the faraway sky.

"Issei-san, I .." aika with a low voice

"Haii" issei gulping down his saliva

"Issei-san I want you.. " with a higher tone

"I want you to show me yourself!" Aika nearly shouted, meanwhile issei looked white and petrified.

He don't expect it to be like that, he was sure of it but he was a mistake, he was too presumptious.

"Issei-san?" As aika waved her hand in front of issei's face, this made issei snap back to reality.

"What are you talking about?" As issei eyes shifted sideways, he cannot let his friend know about it.

"I know issei-san, Garou told me everything" garou was leaning his back against the door, listening on the discussion.

"But why do you want to know?" As isse raised an eyebrow, he wanted to know why his friend was curious about it.

"To be honest, Garou wanted me to stay away from you guys, since it's dangerous"  
As she lowered her voice, knowing that issei will feel guilty of being her friend but they hiden their identity.

"I know that i've hiden it to murayama,katase, motohama and matsuda but I did it to let you out of danger" issei reasoned out his point, he was right, they never want human casualties.

"That's why you need to tell it to me since we're friends" Aika gazed upon issei's eyes looking for an answer

"Promise me you won't tell the others" issei stoke his hair, he cannot refuse since she is right and precise.

Aika nodded in response, there is no going back now.

'I'm sure president and the others will be pissed off' issei remembered when he was spanked by rias. On their way to ORC room, Garou is with them, wanted go escort his friend or rather to protect her from harm.

They are in silence and for a short time, they are already in front of ORC room, issei sigh before knocking.

"President, I have co-company" issei said with his voice cracking

The sound of the door opèning was heard, a black haired beauty is the one who greeted them.

"Ara, ara, so it's true, come in" as she giggle, she stayed at the door to let the guest come in.

Rias were sitting on her chair or desk, the members are seated in the sofa, Rossweisse and Azazel on the side, leaning their backs against the wall.

"Please take a seat dear guest" she showed respect to the two, even tho they are humans, deserve to learn the truth.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation

Alright time to answer reviews:

Gurat: I've redone the chapter, you're right, garou should stay as tsudere that he is. He will open up in the future, slowly but surely

Kamencolin: yeah man i know, my vocubulary is not enough, and to be honest, i dont know about those 'beta readers' since i sent pm to them and they haven't replied.

other readers: thank you for your time to read this story, please pm or start a review if you want to suggest for the plot, harem or not? And of course I'm calling highschool dxd fans or experts: coz I need help for the characters , i seriously need a plot so please message me if you have something in mind

============================

In the kendo girls changing room

"Hey murayama, don't you think aika is getting strange?" Katase is removing her shirt upwards, showing her size 84 bust which is covered in lavander bra.

"Yeah I saw her acting pretty weird lately, she's sometimes spacing out and gazing at garou-kun" Murayama is removing her skirt, showing her pink pantsu that is really cute.

"So it's true that they are dati-" Katase almost shouted, murayama interrupted her by covering her mouth.

"Shh... I think they deserve privacy even though it was interesting" as she whispered in katase's ear.

"Hmmm.. hmmmm" katase nod in understanding, they're friends but aika still need space for her personal life.

Murmur outside the windows can be heard, much like the duo out of the trio is obtaining beautiful memories, they must mark this situation on their feeble minds.

"Heyyy, motohama .. It's my turn" as he whispered to the boy whose head is in front of the wall, his eyes focused on a hole or rather what's the truth behind it.

"Waitttt, 5 seconds" matsuda responded, his desires was too much for their friendship, they're having a battle on who's getting the privilage of the king.

"You've been there for a minute, its my turn" motohama pushed his his friend, gaining the sight to behold, saliva is dropping from his mouth on the sight.

"Hey, dont! It's still my turn" as they take over each other, their heads are in pain as they continue.

They didn't know there are gazes upon them, bloodlust can be felt in the air.

Few seconds later, screams of agony can be heard, bodies has been mashed like potato by the shikai of kendo girls.

================================

In the ORC room

The sun is going to say goodbye soon, the night will replace his shift, chirping birds and silence can be heard outside the window.

Garou were leaning his back against the door, listening and gaining information about everything or the group specifically.

"So you're saying that supernatural exist?" Garou is looking for more answer in a cold voice, he was shocked to see that they're perfectly human looking except thay they sprouted their black wings and tail, confirming what's in his mind

"Yes, we do exist" Azazel walked forward e plaining to the girl in front of Rias, she was shocked, she never knew that issei and her classmates are not humans anymore.

"I don't want to involve humans in this but as issei's master, I have responsibility for my servants, much less their friends" as she closed her eyes, she wanted to decline but her beloved issei's friendship is at stake.

"I know that much, those 'heroes' which is wielding different sacred gear, I can tell that they're humans, strong but still humans" Garou made a point, his martial arts were effective against humanoid beings.

"Well, you are precise on your deduction, but It doesn't change the fact that you are involved right now, the school and the city is at danger" The silver-haired beauty closed her eyes, she is anxious about the student's safety.

"Are you saying that's my burden for crossing the line to the supernaturals?" He gazed unto the beauty, he don't intend to scare her but she is looking nervous.

"I-I didn't sss-ss-ay that! I was just w-worried for the school!" She was blinking her eyes rapidly, curling her hair and lowering her tone.

"That's why you couldn't get a boy friend, you're too direct hahaha" azazel laughed of that made Rossweisse blush and looked upon the ground, she knew the reasons why she couldn't get a single one.

"No biggie, I can handle those amateurs" As he smirked, he can handle them but he knows that he is not superman that saves everyone in trouble. He was just another human.

"I doubt that, knowing that the chaose brigade know about this, they will likely to split theiir forces and we have no idea when or where they will attack" Azazel picked up a king piece on the game board, he was smiling at garou looking for a response.

"Get to the point old man" he sais in a blunt manner, he was not a fan of thriller stories, he wanted to save time to polish his skills

"Me and Rossweisse are going to protect aika-chan and the students of this school, and you will assist Rias-chan and her peerage for battle" as he smiled upon garou, garou only glared intensely at the old man, he knew that he don't have a choice but to agree.

'Yeah, it was a good thing, in that way, Aika will be safe whenever i'm not around and kick those heroes around' as he smirked, he was thinking of going into rampage since they piss him off. They are not 'heroes', they're just a bunch of greedy bastards.

"I agree" his response while he closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do when azazel mentioned 'assist' the group.

"Sweet, so we have a deal, nice working with you young man hahaha" Azazel smiled in a sarcasric way, knowing that he won over the argument that he planned ahead.

\- It's nice to have you Garou-san (issei)  
\- Welcome to the group garou-kun (kiba)  
\- Likewise garou-dono (Xenovia)  
\- W-welcome ! (Asia)  
\- welcome (koneko)  
\- w-welcome (Gasper)  
\- Ara ara, so we have a tsundere on our group (Akeno)  
-I welcome you in the name of Gregory (Rias)

As he recieved a welcome for the first time, he was not used to it so he was a little bit irritated about this welcoming

"So, we are done here, what about in your side?" Rias followed up, curious Babout how this man were fighting the true longitus with ease.

"Hmp. Don't even try it" He closed his eyes and wanted to leave, he don't want others to pry deeper in his past, but he decided to trust his friend.

"Hey ! I thought be already talked about this!" Aika glared at garou with sharp eyes, she knew that he was not confortable but if he decided to trust her, he had no choice but to do so.

"Fine. Suit yourself" He sigh, he knows that even tho he will reiterate, he cannot go against her point.

"Aheem. I will tell how he got here" aika faced off to Rias and began story telling on how she met the young man, it was like a fairy tail, to be saved by a man but there is no 'Romance' yet.

After aika told them about their journey together, she decided to talk a little bit of garou's past, his childhood, the world's martial arts tournament and more importantly, he came from another world or dimension that made them frown and widen their eyes.

"So there's a dimentional shifting without magic? I think that's a bit overstating. " Azazel put his hands under his chin, thinking how he ended up in a different dimension or world without magic.

"I think there's a disturbance in the dimentional gap, since great red is the one in the void, now go ahead and continue" Rias made a conclusion that made sense, there is no result if they were only think of how he got here. They need to know other details about the 'world' he used to live in.

"My world where I came from is a different earth from here, a super continent that is composed of 26 cities that is named A to Z respectively" Garou decided to be the one who speak, he had accurate information about it rather than aika.

"A parallel universe huh?" Rossweisse is staring at the ceiling, it is highly possible since it was 'earth' he mentioned.

"Everything is normal in our world when 13 years ago, I was 5 years old that time, 'Mysterious beings' started to appear and made a name. Those beings are non-humans or former humans/hybrid, which you can call 'Monsters', we don't know the origin of those monsters even right now." Garou elaborated even more, which is making sense since it started when saitama was 12 years old, the news about mysterious beings popping out of nowhere.

"What a strange earth, why does monsters appear in your world without magic? it seems like there is no control or action about it on your world to prevent it, and more importantly what are those 'monsters' doing?" Issei is the one who spoke up, they are former humans but they are not considered 'monsters', much less devils, angels or fallen angels .

"There is many factors of those 'monsters', I'll tell you about it later but those 'monsters' started to create havoc and destruction, they appeared out of nowhere then started to eradicate humanity, powers scaling from simple crimes like robbery to destroying cities resulting in countless loss of lives." When garou told them about the truth, they felt sympathy, it was worse than their world right now

"And about the action that we did, 3 years ago a multi-billionaire created the 'Hero association' which is composed of ridiculously strong humans, they combat mosters and make investigations about threat level assesments to preserve peace" Azazel flinched a little bit about it, it seems like that 'Hero assosciation' is just like the 'Hero faction' in some sort.

"Oi oi, what makes those 'heroes' strong?" Azazel pointed out, wanted to see if they had 'sacred gears' in their world.

"Many things will vary, combat power like physical characteristics, some is using science like weapon variety, cyberkinetics, robots, mutations, and a very few espers that is using their physic abilities to fight"  
He made a precise power of the heroes in his world, it seems like their world is similar except that garou's world is technologically advanced.

Everyone nod, they understood what he was saying since it was simple and easy to undertand.

"The hero association is composed of 4 levels which is they correspond to the monster's or catasthrope threat level assesment it had to see if what class of heroes that will handle it" Garou added details about the hero association, revealing what they action they had.

Tiger: A massive loss of life  
Demon: A threat to the city, either people's lives or the city's destruction  
Dragon: A threat for the destruction of multiple cities  
GOD: A threat for the survival of humans in general

"Oh I see, it makes sense since there are only few who can match a power of a God" Azazel and Rossweisse held their chin and nodded to each other, they pried even more.

"So who are the heroes who can defeat a God level threat?" Azazel questioned

"There are few of them, first 'The strongest man on earth : King' second 'The top hero in S-Class: Blast' and the final one that who'se so average, 'The caped baldy: Saitama' he looked down on the ground at the mention of the final person, he cannot believe it that time, a B-class hero was stronger than most of the S-class, their power difference is overwhemling to the point that he was like a God compared to S-Class.

"It was good when you mentioned the caped baldy. What kind of name is that? It's mockery isn't it? Hahaha" Issei stoke his head, knowing that the others knew the same when he saw their expressions.

"It was kind of , but his strength is unreal. Strength, speed, technique, power etc is not even working. I've given my all to defeat him but it's unfair. " Garou added a detailed explaination on what happened to their battle, no ... it wasnt even a battle, he never stood a chance.

"Oh okay. Is he human as well?" Issei pried even more, wanted to see if someone who is that strong can be a human.

"Yes, no doubt" as garou followed up

"We are going off topic, whatever's going on, i can give my assistance, just don't be a cock kids" As he closed his eyes, he remembered all of his past , making him relieved and fustrated at the same time.

"Yeah, currently, i doubt that khaos brigade will attack, so kids must train to defeat sairaorg" Azazel glanced over the kids, knowing that they will probably lose without any preparations.

"So what are you saying?" Garou looked more sinister, he knew what azazel were going to say.

"Help them train" Azazel walked towards him, extended his left hand to sign with a deal.

Only when garou ignored it , turned back against him and opened the door.

" 5 in the morning tomorrow, school gate. Hope you survive my training kids. Let's go now aika" As he smirked, he walked away without looking back, he knew that it was for the best to do.

"Hey jerk! waitt~~~!" Aika stood up and yelled, she cannot believe that he actually cooperated with her friends, senpai and teachers.

============

Night time [8:29 PM]

Hyoudou residence.

"Butchou, do you think that he's saying the truth?" Issei was eating but slightly, he cannot process that human beings can grow to such strength.

"No doubt about it, we have seen cao cao, so it's possible" as Rias had a hamburg in her mouth and feed issei with her mouth.

"Not fair butchou" Asia picked up an omelet and snuck it into issei's mouth, then same routine happend, Harem is life .

"That's unfair butchou" as she held a spoonful of curry then launched it into his throat.

"Wgst dib udbwixgj suvde?" Issei tried to speak in an unknown language even for devils

"Don't talk with food in your mouth" Rias continued to eat while asia looked sorry for issei

Issei gulped down all of the food in his mouth

"Sorry butchou, I mean what kind of training is it?" Issei knew that he was human so what will he teach them?

"I think it will be martial arts but i doubt that will work, maybe we should wait until tomorrow" Rias kissed issei in the cheeks which made him blush a little.

"Yeah.. I guess we'll call it a night." As he stood up, knowing that worrying over it doesn't change anything, no matter what it is, they need to become stronger in a fast way.

===================

5 Am , saturday

Garou were waiting in front of the school gate but no one is there yet, there is no need to include aika so he decided not to wake her up.

5 minutes later, no one showed up, a red vein popped out of garou's head, he was pissed that those kids have the nerve to be late. Shortly, a red magic circle appeared in the ground, then the group was now stood in front of him .

"You guys gonna reason out or something?" He closed his eyes, he don't want to hear any excuses of being late.

"Sorry, but we had troub-" the only thing issei reasoned out, he wanted to tell that they had trouble since the girls kept insisting to bath with him and it was chaos, but he decided not to tell the later part.

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES!" Garou pointed out using his index finger to the group then he sigh, knowing that this group is a pain to deal with.

"Rias-san, can you make 16 wraistband with 100 kg each?" He decided to make things interesting.

Rias used her magic to create those things

"Now, put these things on each of your wrist! Training will begin now" As he declares to the group, then they picked and put on tgeir wristbands.

"They're really heavy" as issei in base form tried to lift his arms only to be put down again because of the weight.

"If they're not, its not training" as he smirked ge wanted them to suffer for being late

"Now, let's begin. 100 laps in the trackfield in 3 minutes." He looks like a determined coach to the group but in reality, garou wanted to punish them for being a harem.

Issei, Rias, akeno, xenovia and kiba were done in the 2:35 mark, while asia,koneko and rossweisse were heavily panting and out of breath.

"Good kids . Now, clean the school in 5 minutes!" His image is showing light, his eyes full of determination, well that's what the group can see, but garou wanted to do what his former master did with them.

They only nodded since they had faith with him, he was willing to cooperate with them to become stronger.

When the group was nearly done cleaning the whole school in 4:03 mark, issei realized something and he shouted in shock.

"WAIT ! WAIIIIIT! ISNT THIS A TOTAL RIP OFF? WHY DO WE HAVE TO CLEAN SCHOOL WHEN WE HAVE MAGIC ?" He does have a point, making the group glare at garou, he betrayed their trust, garou turned around, he was trying to hide his laughter but he couldn't, they are idiots who followed his order.

"Haha.. hahaha. Hahahahaha! " He was like LOL , trying his best to hide it but it was pure bliss.

"Don't you dare to be late again" as he released a smug, making the group glare daggers at him with annoyance.

Then Garou's expression became serious again, his eyes is full of hope, he wanted to teach this kids the importance of time and not to fool around.

"You must develop physical strength, speed, endurance and stamina to survive my harsh training" As he crossed his arms.

Then their training session continues, he let them do 1000 push ups, sit ups, and other more full body work outs.

12 noon, they were done with the work outs, they decided to take lunch break.

Rias summoned a magic circle then foods in baskets and bento's appeared, enough for the group and a huge portion for garou.

As usual, the group is showing their boobs and sweaty body against issei, spoon feeding him like a baby, issei saw pure bliss, he wanted to suck milk to those boobs, but he cannot since they were in training and garou were intensely looking at him .

"A pervert" He mumbled before finishing his meal, the group ignored him and continued what they are doing to issei.

"Ara, ara? So you're jealous, i can feed you some or . . .body." as she showed her cleavage, legs and winked to him, her voice was very seductive, Garou wanted to thrust his manliness to the slut but he cannot since he needs to keep his profile as a trainer.

"Listen up kids, in one hour we will do a sparring match to see the results of this training" as he stood up, turned around and walked away. He saw a bench under the shadow of a tree and decided to take a break there.

'I think that they're doing good, except for Asia since she's not very athletic, should i revise my ways of training? No... I only have physical training to teach, i dont have magic or something ~~ " as he glanced over his side, akeno were sitted there but he didn't noticed, maybe he was thinking too much?

The wind blows, breeze flowing in the air, green leaves were making a scenerey, but most of all, akeno's hair is blowing, her face is slightly blushed, the sight was beautiful, maybe the most beautiful thing he saw until now.

He was staring at her face with a widened eyes for 10 seconds, then akeno looked upon gatou's expression, she knew that he was dumbstruck by her beauty.

"Ara, ara is there something on my face or do you like to stare at my face that much? " she broke the ice, making garou sgift his eyes to the other side, hiding his embarassed expression.

"Such non-sense" As he replied bluntly, he looked far away, to see the other side of the world, he wanted to explore but it's too great for a beginner to withstand such beauty.

"Ara? So sweet and cute~~" akeno said seductively, she then winked at him, she's surprised of this development or rather his core behind the shadows of his image.

"Who are you calling sweet ? Ha?" He glared at akeno with a cold and threatening tone, he remembered what that bald hero said to him so he overcame his nervousness around the black-haired devil.

"Ara? Why are you so worked out? I never mentioned a name " Smirking, she tried to tease the young man, trying to shake his image of a tough guy so everybody can tale a hint of his real self but to no prevail, he stood and kept his cold attitude.

"Tsk. How dare you slack off. Time to taste hell" Garou stood up and walked toeards the group, maintaining his cold and murderous aura, he took the stance of the water stream style from his old master.

"Now, show me what results you have!" He taunted the group to come at him, they knew what they're supposed to do, prove to him that you've got the strength and resolve to continue.

====================

Sorry for the two weeks wothout any update, it's kinda hard making a plot for the story, feel free to commennt or pm for reviews, any suggestion will be appreciated. 


	7. Chapter 7: A hero for fun

It took me 2 months to update again lol . I just recovered this account, i forgot my login hahaha. Now, to make things interesting, i will add saitama and genos. Yes, the lazy, naive master and his overprotective, serious student. Things are gonna get crazy and comedic ?

At saitama's apartment:

As usual, saitama is lazing around in his apartment, he was reading managa in his couch while the TV disaster channel is turned on. Genos was analyzing saitama's posture while taking down notes on his master's interest to help him get stronger.

"Sensei, may I ask why you're reading manga and watching TV at the same time?" Genos while sitting, grabbing his chin trying to analyze his master's behavior.

"There's nothing to do , and i was looking if there's something going on" Saitama scratching his chin with a usual pokerface.

"I see, being a hero means looking out for citizens while not forgetting your own goals" He nodded, being proud of his rightious A-class sensei.

'Huh? Where did he get that? I just wanna rntertain myself!' Saitama is sweating upwards to his student that is always jumping to conclusions

"No, no, genos what i mean is, why not do the things you can do at the same time?" As he tried to explain for his student to quit being always serious and analytical.

Genos black schelera eyes widen. His master's words made him gave him an answer "I see, i'll strengthen my mind and focus on being a good hereo sensei!" As genos taook notes on his notebook, making saitama scratch his mirror head.

"Genos, you see -" when saitama is interrupted by a warning .

"MONSTER ALERT! MONSTER ALERT! DISASTER LEVEL: DRAGON. A GIGANTIC ROBOT IS ON IT'S WAY ON CITY Z!" As the signal rang, people panic, genos and saitama immediately rush towards the gigantic robot that is visible from saitama's balcony.

"Sensei, i will fight it, i must test if i can defeat it with my new parts" Genos looked determined to win, he was always fustrated by being a modefn art.

"Ok" as mentioned by his lazy master.

"Humans! I'm the king of robots! We will enslave humanity as a revenge since you made us machines to work for you! " the gigantic machine roared as an explosion on it's head occurs.

"You will pay puny cyborg!" As genos launched another strike to it's head using his cannons. As genos ran through the robot's feet, he tried to use machinegun blows on it's feet to make it collapse but to no avail, it only left a scratch.

"My genius reator mentioned that my body is tougher than diamond! Your weak attacks are nothing!" As the gigantic robot opened up his shoulders, revealing and launching over a hundered homing missles at genos.

"There's too many!" As genos ran through the streets, wanted to avoid the missles but they're not being shaken. Genos fired a beam to the missles while running, a large explosion can be seen and smoke is covering the entire city. In the confusion, the robot tried to locate the energy of the s-class cyborg, but he cannot sense it. It did not know that since the smoke is covering the entire city, genos jumped in the air, and climbed in the robot's giant body.

"Your giant body is your downfall! Begone , INCINERATE!" as genos fired a beam on the robot's neck then jumped off the nearby buidling roof, the robot's plating has been shattered, sparkling circuits can be seen from it's head.

Then, it's eyes glowed crimson red.

"You cannot defeat me! 1 billion volts!" As the robot released a electro-magnetic plasma field to it's nearby surroundings. It caught genos off guard and he felt a decrease on his power, being forced to shut down. The robot extended his arms, pointing it at genos.

"All my power will be released. Blasting you and this city to ashes! DEATH BEAM!" The robot released a red massive energy beam, genos worried about being defeated but he has no time for that, he held his energy core in his arms, releasing a orange giant incenerator beam.

"You need help genos?" As saitama scratching his chin, watching the fight but he saw a red paper, indicating '90% sale, only until today' , his expression changed into a serious one.

"Ultimate incenerator, Full power!" Genos roared giving all his might to his kamehameha. The two beams clashed and a large explosion can be heard. Due to the explosion, the red paper that saitama once held has been blown toward the remains of the robot. Genos was victorious, but it took all of his power to take down the robot. Only the lower half of the robot remained.

Genos was looking worn out, he had minor dmaage but nothing serious, first time ever. He was able to defeat a threat level dragon.

But it wasn't over. The robot 's body color changed to blue, then there is a red aura surrounding it. "I will take you fools with me!" As the robot mentioned and about to detonate, genos saw saitama running, or rather chasing a paper in the air. Genos ran to his master, but it was too late, the explosion ravaged a huge part of city z.

"You're sure? All of us against you? " Rias grabbed her chin, was quite confuse since garou was strong but all of them is a little bit too much.

"Yeah, i'm aware of it, use whatever means necessary, aim to kill me" as he prepared a offensive stance, ready to strike the team. The gregory team expression changed into a serious one, they knew that he was being serious about it.

"Flowing water, crushed rock" as garou moved swiftly in the battlefield

20 mins later

Garou was sitting on top of the team's beaten body, it was easy for him since he immidately knew their fighting styles.

"Your coordination is great but the fighting style is very simple and predicrable" as he ate a sandwich on his hand . No one in the team replied since they were all beaten to the training they had.

In the city of kyoto Everybody is staring in the bald man that is walking around in a hero costume, alongside the said man is a man with metal arms and different eyes.

"What is that? A superhero wannabe? " A boy around the age of 18 with his friends are laughing off the said man.

"Shhh, he might hear you, i bet he's lame and weak. Ridiculous outfit" The girl alongside the boy said in a whispering manner.

Saitama shifted to the couple who's trying to ridicule him then the sunshine reflects from his bald head.

"Ahh! i cannot see!" The boy wiped his eyes off, and suddenly the man with metal arms is in ftont of them, staring with manace.

"Insulting saitama-sensei is unforgivable!" His eyes were serious ans cold, theh he scared the couple by pointing his glowing palms at them . The couple ran away in fear of the mysterious metal man

"Genos, you can't go around and scaring people, besides, it's normal for me" saitama turned around and wondering what happend, he was chasing a sale coupon but suddenly, they were in a city called kyoto.

They were in city z, then the gigantic robot self-destructed then suddenly, they were in a city, they looked around for clues, the city was same as their own world but they people don't know anything about hero assocoation, city A,B, Z etc.

While saitama is wondering what happend, genos didnt response, he remembered when his sensei let others take credit and humiliated himself over and over again. But genos wasn't happy about that, yes his master was a hero and it was the right thing to do, however his master deserves the respect that is due to him.

Genos clenched his metal fist, if they were indeed in a different dimension or world, he won't let his sensei have the same reputation. He followed his sensei for yhe mean time, they need to find a way to live in the big city.

"Ah! A monster!" Citizens run in panic, afraid of the Sweet- tasting monster.

"Hahaha! I love donuts so much so i become one!" A monster who'se size is the same of a house, screaming and approaching a bakery on the streets. It has arms and legs.

Genos and saitama stared blankly at the monster, trying to get in the door of the bakery, it's size is huge but it is still a donut, and a donut for brains, that is.

The donut monster become annoyed, sooner, getting angered why he cannot enter the bakery's door. The monster waved his hand, destroying the bakery's walls, as well as the door and windows.

"Give me donuts!, or else I will kill you by sufficating in sugar intake! " As the monster stepped inside a destroyed bakery, the people inside are shaking in fear.

Despite how funny the monster looks, it posed terror to the people surrounding the are, some of them taking videos and pictures.

Saitama's saliva is running down from his mouth, this is the moment he was waiting for, it is not a sale, but free donuts! "

Sensei?" Genos tried to call his bald teacher's attention, but he did not responded. Genos immidiately knew what his sensei is thinking, so he stayed at his position, not moving an inch.

A couple inside the bakery was about to be suffocated by sugar, then a large boom can be heard, the monster's sugar and body was messed upon the bakery.

"Aww man, now we have to pick them up" as saitama passed by, his clothes and face was covered in bavarian colored flavors. The police alarms can be heard nearby, it seems like they have reports regarding the incident.

"Hey, you guys fine?" As saitama had a bite on the donut he picked up from the ground. The couple opened their eyes, as despair and fear no longer escaped hearts, it seems like someone took care of the monstrosity. They've looked around, no one can be seen inside the bakery except the cashier and a bald headed man on a superhero costume.

"You're not hurt?" The man stood up, slowly picking up his trembling wife, they thought the bald man was the victim of a monster since it was covered in flavors.

"Huh? You mean this? It's nothing, really" as the man replied, the couple walked up to the man and looked around, but to no avail, they cannot see anyone around, so it's safe to assume that he's the one who saved them .

"Thank you for saving us" as the middle-aged couple given their gratitude to the man. Genos, cannot believe on what he can see, people are actually recognizing his sensei.

As the police siren cannot be heard, 3 policemen arrived at the scene, recovering what can be used as evidence.

"Hey you!" A policemen got the attention of saitama and the couple, the policemen's sights suspicious to saitama which is covered in bavarian. Genos rushed at saitama's side when he knew what will happen.

"Can you come with us at the station?" As the policemen eyed saitama as the criminal. "Sir, excuse me, but he's the one who saved us from the monster" as the woman reasoned out, followed by a nod of her hustband.

"But it don't change the fact that it was killing or maybe even murder" the couple tried to speak but a blonde man spoke up.

"Nonsense! How dare you accuse master saitama as a criminal! I will incinerate you!" As genos arms glowed in orange-yellow tone.

'You're not helping genos!' Saitama sweat heavily, he was being charged of murder by an officer and genos made it even worse. The policemen was intimidated by the metal man, but kept their composure as officers.

"It's okay genos, let's get it over with" as saitama let his hands cuffed, the same with genos for threatening an officer. They walked up and got into the car, going to the police station, while the other policemen was investigating and questioning the witnesses and the couple.

Kyoto police station, investigation room

The police tried to investigate the 2 suspects, but they never got any important information, they think that they have a screw that loose on their brains.

"Ahmm, city z, hero association, demon cyborg, caped baldy, a donut monster etc." as the policemen gathered the data in a piece of paper.

"You think we're lying? Come on, It's getting late, i will miss the sale" as saitama said scrathing his bald head.

"Master is a busy man, shorten it in 5 minutes or less!" As genos looked at the policemen with his arms getting ready to brake away.

"You're free to go guys!" As one policemen entered the door, followed by the couple which saitama saved.

"My, sorry about that, we have questioned the witnesses but nobody saw who attacked the donut monster, it self destructed. " as the police can to a conclusion since saitama is fast as f.

All the policemen stood up and bowed to the two, apologizing for jumping to conclusions.

"That's okay, let's go genos" as saitama and genos released their arms from the handcuffs, it made them surprised, but they disregarded that issue right now.

The couple, saitama and genos are now walking outside the station.

"Thanks" as saitama gave gratitude to the middle aged couple with his usual pokerface. "You saved us" as the couple smiled to the two younger men beside them

. "So, where are we going sensei?" Genos by saitama's side, wanted to know what is his master's plans.

"Oh nooooo!" Saitama was on the ground, he almost forgot the 90% sale coupon he found when they were still fighting the giant robot in city z.

"What time is it genos?" Saitama pulled out a coupon saying '90% sale on all items, only from 6-10pm!' And his face was worried.

"6pm, and i'm afraid that we are not on the same world we are in now, according to what i gather" as genos stoped, making saitama and the couple to also stop.

"Huh?what do you mean?" Saitama raised his eyebrows on his student's remarks

"We are in a different dimension and we need a place to stay" saitama's face was in fustration, he cannot believe that he cannot get the disounted items, his apartment and the little cactus is not gone.

"Seriously?" As saitama became completely white, his soul living his body, this is the most greatest tragedy of his life.

"If you want, you can come with us, the house beside our house is open, and the rent is very cheap" as the middle aged man smiled upon them, this made saitama come back to reality "Allright, guess we'll go" saitama replied with his usual pokerface.

"We are the hyoudou family" as the couple mentioned their family name, it took saitama and genos 10 seconds to respond.

'Surname? I don't have it, genos don't have it, king? Fubuki? Everyone don't have a last name in our world!' As saitama's expression became serious

"Ahm, we are the the Mago cousins" saitama reached out his hand which the couple had shaken, same with genos.


	8. Chapter 8: a simple man

Alright, before you guys rant why saitama and genos is here, i would like to inform you that saitama here will be a SIDE CHARACTER, we will focus on garou and Geno's dispute against him.

Kuoh town

"Phew,, Now, that's all" as saitama sigh and took a glance at his new home or apartment. He was relieved that someone actually helped thrm to have a place to stay.

"Sensei, i should buy groceries, i will look for bargain sales outside" as genos finally put down a table on the kitchen.

"Oh, don't forget cabbages, i want hotpot tonight" as saitana's saliva droped down from his mouth.

"Yes master" as genos the faithful cyborg desciple left the house, he explored the area since he downloaded the map of kuoh.

Genos and saitama found someone who can lend them money, it was someone connected to the hyoudou family, they didn't know it was the gregory family. They skipped to details since they needed a house.

"I guess we will start bounty hunting tomorrow" as saitama lays down on the couch, turning on the TV with the same bored expression from his face.

"Oppai, check G cup" the perverted trio is in heaven, they are peeking at their classmate's semi-naked bodies at their swimming lesson. As usual, girls from their school is disgusted by their lewd mindset.

"Iyaaaahh!" One girl screamed, it seems like she was being attacked, but it was really just garou, his metal physique is too overwhelming, especially those back muscles.

"Damn that garou! He's stealing the girls that's supposed to be mine!" Matsuda ranted, followed by motohama's nod. Issei's sweat dropped since they drew the girls attention.

"Disgusting" the girls said in unison, that hurt their pride as young men in paradise. Meanwhile, the group at their lunch but garou seems to be avoiding them for some reason. Issei and his devil companions just shruged it off, theres no use thinking about it, they will know the answer sooner.

Afterclass, aika and garou talked to each other, as usual they are just making fun of each other, best of friends that is. Maybe it's friendship, could even be just the warmth of someone who won't leave you, probably true love? She don't even know, all she can make sure is, her heart is beating around him, comfotable with him.

"Garou, don't you seem a little too close to akeno-senpai? Could it be you have hots for her? Admit it " as she teased non-stop, she was jokeing, but you must know that jokrs are half-meant, she wanted to know it without having any suspicion.

"Wha- what are you saying? There's nothing between us, i'm training them!" Garou blushed slightly and closed his eyes, he knew that akeno is very attractive, that long silky hair, pale skin as snow, and a glorious body that every men would be fanticizing.

"You did not answer my question, did i hit the spot? Hahaha?" As she bended just a little too close to garou's face.

"Tsk, tease me all you want but I won't falter" he opened his eyes, to his surprise, aika was too close, they stared each other in the eyes, it made them blush.

"Ahem, you have an agenda with them right? You better go now" aika turned her back to garou, her heart is beating fast, the same as garou, it seems like it was confimed, they like each other at this point.

"Oohh you're right, you better take care going home" as he backed down and grabed his bag, turning his back and left the room. She cannot tell him, what if he rejected her or he will believe that she's joking? She cannot afford to lose, but she don't have the courage to own him

"I guess I will just give it time" as she shrugs it off, she wanted to confess but she couldn't.

ORC room

"What's that for? Why you're ignoring me bro?" As issei made a pokerface at garou, since he was avoiding him for some reason.

"Who would like to be branded like a pervert? I don't want unnecessary fame. " Garou reasoned out, making issei frown, it is true that he is indeed a pervert.

"Ahemm, we are here to discuss the matters that oni-sama told me" Rias sat down on her chair, getting everyone's attention.

"On sunday, we will go to the underworld early in the morning, we also need to prepare against the upcoming rating game" this made them looked so serious, they know that they've impoved but all that was thought to them is basic strategies and techniques since nonr of them has the ability garou have.

"What's with the tension? You better win dumbasses" as he broke the ice , clearly making everyone snap from their serious thoughts.

"Who are you calling a dumbass?" Issei tried to puch him, but only have his own punch deflected to him with twice the power.

"You're a thousand years early to touch me, moron!" As the group sweat dropped since it became a usual happening since garou became their trainor.

"You never get tired of this right?" Xenovia drank tea with kiba, who is just smiling to the idiot trying to land a hit to his trainor.

"Issei-san, are you alright?" As asia activated her sacred gear to heal issei's bulging face and a blackeye. "

"Ahsvsj udhgd(I'm fine)" as issei tried to murmor but his face is deformed that he cannot speak properly. Asia just sigh, but she was greatful that she had a family like this. Akeno is just smiling in the corner, like a maniac, while rias face-palmed at her pawn.

At a certain bald man's apartment

"Woah, that's a good one, the cabbage and beef are in extremely good quality" as saitama tasted the hotpot, maybe being in this world doesn't seem so bad at all.

"Yes master, it has a 70% sale on it" as genos proudly said, he had acquired most of saitama's hobbies, for him to get stronger, he must follow his sensei's steps.

"You're getting good genos, it's good to take advantage of sales" saitama knew that he was being enthusiastic at getting his errands correct and precise, even tho he cannot teach him anything to get stronger.

"I see master, use any resources you have to achieve victory" as genos took notes of his master's words of wisdom .

"I don't know what you mean but this hotpot is ver good" as he shrugs his desciple's remarks.

"Oh, we will begin bounty hunting tommorow master,I hacked the Natinal police data, I've got a record of criminals that have high bounties" as genos showed saitama an album full of criminals and their photos.

"You know that's illegal right? But we still need to repay ¥1,000,000" as saitama looked at the book with a bored expression.

'I hope there's someone strong in this list or whatever' as he shrugs off the possibility srconds later since he was having hotpot.

At hyoudou household

Issei and his harem is having dinner, as well as his parents, issei noticed that they seem to ba having a good time.

"Mon and dad? It seems like you're in good mood, what gives?" As issei getting spoonfed by his harem, he knew that his parents went to a trip to kyoto but they are in high spirits right now.

"Oh my, you won't believe that we are attacked by a monster at kyoto" as his mother got their attention.

"Huh? Attacked by a monster? You're kidding right?" As issei just shrugs it off since that doesn't make sense since none of them is hurt in a visible way.

"It's true son, there was a customer who turned into a donut monster, we are suprised but eventually a good samaritan saved us" as his father explained more of the situation that made them curious.

'Is this what garou is saying? Humans turning into monsters?' As issei glanced over ths girls, they need information about this anomaly.

"Huh? It's hard to believe but i'm greatful that you're unharmed, what happens next?" As he delved even further, they wanted to know why this is happening.

"We opened our eyes when we heard a large sound, much like a shockwave, then the monster's body was already litrered into the ground" as his father elaborated the details as much as he can remember

"We cannot find someone except from this bald guy who was wearing a superhero suit and a cape, apparently, he saved us and he's already living in the next door" his mother said optimistically, and what bothers them is, they are living next door.

"I cannot believe it either , but they are from another world or something, since they dkn't have any information here" as his father mentioned that, their expression became serious, they need to report it immidiately.

"Why not invite them to lunch tomorrow honey? Tomorrow is saturday so you're all free right?" As the mother smiled happily, they looked upon each other and made a decision that they will investigate even further.

"Right, it was better as courtesy since they saved us hahaha" as his father laughed very loudly. Minutes later, they went to their respective bedroom but as usual, they snuck to issei's room.

At kiryuu household

Aika was already sleeping thightly, but garou was still active, he had a feeling, that energy he felt, it was different, he felt anxiousness.

To pass time, garou polished his techniques at his room, not making a sound, he silently visualizes fighting against saitama.

Saturday morning

Saitama is lying on his futon, he was snoaring and had a bubble popping out of his nose.

"Woahhh! Don't get all the beef!" As saitama woke up from a dream, a dream that he had premium beef that was immidiately eaten by a hotpot monster.

"Good morning master, breakfast is about to be ready" as genos glanced upon his sensei, wearing a pink apron and he was cooking eggs and bread as breakfast.

"Ooh, that smells good genos" as saitama syood up and lazily sat into the chair, he took a glance at genos, that is clearly serious on his so called 'duties'

"Dude, you don't have to be serious" as saitama picked up the bread on his plate and took a bite, meanwhile genos was staring at his plate.

"Something bothering you?" Saitama asked his desciple like a good teacher for once, it was his duty even tho he cannot help him get stronger

"Yes master, we are invited to have a lunch at hyoudou residence" as grnos mentioned this words, saitama's eyes grew as a plate.

"Really? Let's go later" as saitama is drooling over the thought of free food, not just free food, it seems like hyoudou family had best dishes since they look rich, their house is a mansion.

"Yes master, but there's something wrong here, I can sense negative energies from their residence, it's suspicious" as genos explained in 20 words or less for his master to understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about but, it's free food! Listen, don't betray someone's kindness" as saitama said this words, genos furiousoy grabbed his notebook and started writing like a madman

"I see master, accept help from others to defeat your opponent and to stop being reckless" Genos elavorated even further, this made saitama sweat a little bit.

'Man, seriously, where is he getting those answers? From his AI or something?' As saitama glanced over the clock, just to see the time.

"Oh, it's time for bounty hunting criminals, let's prepare genos" as saitama stood up and grabbed his towel then went to the bathroom, while genos only nodded in response.

At hyoudou residence:

"Oh thanks asia, rias and akeno for helping me to cook" as issei's mother smiled at her son's future waifus They just smiled in return, after all, issei's dream is to become harem king.

"Mom, isn't it a little early to cook? It was just quater to 11 A.M." as issei explained, theur guest must be someone important that his parents actually needed time to prepare for it.

"It's better to be prepared son, Hahahaha" as his father followed through, issei's father is a little bit easygoing at times. Meanwhile rias and issei went to their room, to talk about the incoming news from her oni-san, sirzechs lucifer.

"Issei, don't act suspicious, act like a normal human being as you can, i already informed the girls about this" As rias stood on front of issei, while issei is sitting on the bed. Suddenly, rias pushed forward and locked her eyes upon issei's, they can feel the warth of each other, then they closed their eyes, waiting for their lips to collide each other.

"Ara, ara? It seems like we're in the right time president" Akeno teased the future couple, she had xenovia, koneko and asia on her back, which made their appropriate response. Seconds later, boobs surrounded issei which gave him a nosebleed, he was in youth's heaven, or rather, hell.

"Uhm, i might die due to suffication but i'll die with honor" issei's perverted face is hsowing as he gravbed the different oppais around him.

On a certain criminal organization building

"Ple- Please spare my life, i won't do it again!" As a criminal wielding a shotgun droped his weapons, since it was useless to resist to the metal man that is not affected by their weapons.

"Go to jail or be eliminated, your choice" as genos body glowed, this striked fear into every criminals on the place.

"Phewww, That's it" as saitama wiped his sweating bald head with a handkerchief, he was done tying the 105th criminal on the building with a rope.

"Master, shall I incinerate them?" As genos fururiously looked upon the criminals that started looking upon saitama, expecting that they will deny the request

"You can't genos, did you forgot they have bounties?" as saitama's eyes become a dollar sign that made the criminals anxious, yes they will live but in a living hell.

"I already called the authorities master, they should arrive in 3 minutes, we still have 7 minutes until the lunch at hyoudou's residence" as genos explained making saitama relieved since they went too far capturing criminals.

"Oh ok" as saitama with is usual deapaned face, no emotions has been shown but boredom.

DINGDONG!

As the doorbell was heard, Mrs. Hyoudou went to the door, upon opening, she saw a blonde metal man and a bald superhero cosplaying dude.

"Welcome, come on in gentlemen" as mrs hyoudou waved her hand, letting the two men enter their home. As saitama and genos walked inside, genos was scanning everything in the house by using his sensors, he cannot let someone trap his sensei again, meanwhile, saitama's expression became serious.

"It's nice to see you guys again, hyokou family" as saitama shaked his hand to Mrs and Mr hyoudou. Mr and mrs hyoudou shaked his hands despite saying the wrong family name, saitama never get it right in first encounter.

"Master saitama, it's the hyoudou family" as genos whispered at saitama's left ear, saitama just disregarded genos remarks as he spoke up again.

"Now, shall we start with lunch? " saitama's aura is serious, he came what he wanted to achieve for, free lunch.

"Oh my, Mr. Saitama, we can start 15 mins from now, it's 11:45" as Mr. Hyoudou looked at his watch to see the time, and saitama's reaction became the usual no expression face.

"Oh okay" as saitama nod and went to the livingroom with mr and mrs hyoudou, on tgeir view, they can see teenagers around genos age.

"Now guys, i want you to meet Mr. Saitama and Mr. Genos" as they stood up and bowed to the visitors.

"Domo, hello and etc" they have given their greetings tot he ridiculous looking bald man in a hero costume, they are all having the same thought in mind.

'Huh? This is my parent's saviors? He looks like a superhero or something, and that face, no expression or whatsoever, like ophis' or something like that. On the contrary, they can see a handsome blonde man with black schelera, golden eyes, black piercings and metal-like arms, his looks are intimidating.

"How dare you waste Master saitama's time that he spent for doing nothing!" As genos step up and his arms glowed.

' master ? Huh? Why did he suddenly got mad? We didn't do anything yet, right?' As issei and the others sweat drop at genos.

"That doesn't make any sense genos, besides, mr and mr hyoudou invited us for lunch, it's better to know each other". Saitama's words of wisdom calmed genos down, he grabbed his notebook and started writing like a madman.

"I understand master, it's better to know your team's abilities and powers to strategize defeating the enemy! I learn a lot master!" As genos is completely inspired by his words.

"That's not what i mean genos but whatever" as saitama said those words, he and genos sat on the couch in front of the girls and issei.

"Hello, i'll begin my introduction, my name is issei" as the brown haired boy said his name, followed by the others.

Genos memorized their names, in case something happens since it is really suspucious in his point of view, meanwhile, saitama did not bother to remember at all, all he was thinking is what is their lunch gonna be.

"How suspicious" as genos said this words, issei and his harem was notified that they may be a threat to the supernaturals.

"Master, i sense negative energies coming from those in front of us, they look human but my sensors doen't took them as humans. they are atleast threat level demon" Issei and his friends frowned, this man is dangerous, they cannot let their guard down at any moment

"Genos, don't accuse people all of a sudden, and don't break anything!' As saitama tried to reason out, but it worked on his desciple.

'Phew that was close, i cannot afford to be kicked out without free lunch' saitama with his own reasoning logic.

"Okay master" he completely calmed down, he sometimes tend to forgot that his sensei can one punch everything like the denominator of the universe or whatever he was.

"Now, since it is already been settled, how about you guys introduce yourselves?" Rias, withi his extreme elegant beauty, waved her crimson hair.

"I'm saitama, a hero for fun and profit, i mean a professional hero" Saitama proudly said his occupation.

"Eh? So you wanna be a hero huh?" As issei tried to become sarcastic, genos the desciple intervened.

"Insulting master saitama is a crime!, i will incinerate you!" Once again, genos body glowed, he was about to fire his destructive beam at the devilish dragon.

"It's a joke, a joke, you know?" As issei tried to smile, this desciple or pupil of the bald man cannot take a single joke, he was being serious really.

'I hope genos will learn how to take jokes' ad saitama and everyone faceplamed at the demon cyborg, it is his turn now.

"I'm genos, a former s-class hero, cyborg of justice" as genos made an intimadating look, gave them shivers to their spine, not because he was strong, it's because he had a strong sense of justice.

"What are your hobbies?" Akeno followed through, she had an idea to collect information as possible

"Genos and I live together, I take walks and defeating mosters, even tho they get one punched anyway" saitama is scratching his cheeks, made them litterally stumble, if they are walking tho.

"I take notes on master saitama's behavior and acts, even if the public doesn't appreciate master's deeds, i will still follow him" as he made his conviction, never going back to those words, he knew that his master did not do anything to help him strong at all.

"You're looking more like a stalker genos" as saitama remembered how his french fry stalker was! And he had to take the long, soft one that is rarely served!

'Woah, so loyal' as they have in mind, 'so handsome and cool' or so they say.

"Defeating monsters in one punch? You must be strong aren't you?" As rias heard those words, she became interested in the bald man, a potential piece that will make her household stronger.

"The likes of you cannot comprehend that master saitama is the mightiest hero ever lived, no monster can ever hope to match master!" Genos ranted out, that will make him the most appreciated disciple, no . The most overrated disciple.

"Genos, it's fine, i'm used to it" saitama with a deadpaned look made them question if it is really true, they can sense that he's purely human and the cyborg is a little human, most are mechanical parts.

"Oh my, you guys are heroes who is saving and defeating monsters? That's why you're super strong,That's news" Mrs hyoudou is happily smiling, they have found out why saitama destroyed that monster instantly.

"Yes, master will defeat evil with ease" as genos happily said since he had someone who can appreciate his master's strength

"You said about us about threat level demon or something, wanna elaborate?" As issei tried to remember what garou had said, and this man named saitama, he cannot remember what garou said about him since it was weeks ago.

Saitama took a look at genos, saying that he can explain it to them since he cannot remember it at all, he cannot understand since tiger or god, it will be one punched.

"I will gladly explain, to make it short, threat levels are the difficulty of a task, wheter its a moster or catasthrophe" Genos pressed a button on his left arm and an hologram showed up. This impressed saitma and everyone else, it seems like dr. Kuseno is doing a great job at his boy genos.

This is what had been showed

Tiger- a threat to multiple groups or civilians

Demon- a threat to a city, either mass destruction or ita function

Dragon- a threat to multiple cities

God- a threat to survival of humanity in general

As genos explained this, he pressed the button once again, closing the hologram and started his monologue.

"I can defeat threat level dragin now, thanks to my new upgrades" as genos sat up proudly since in the past, dragon levels one or two shotted him like he was a piece of scrap metal, he looked upon the still impressed saitama who is looking dumb with his face.

"Meanwhile, master can defeat all of them without any trouble" as genos praised his master's glorious strength that doesnt make any sense according to garou.

"What? A human can easily defeat gods?" Issei slipped up, making his parents and his harem frown, he cannot let them know since they are under suspicion by genos.

"What do you mean?" As genos once again looked furiously, but issei just shrugs it off.

"Mom, its' already 12:05, let's eat lunch" as he stood up, followed by his harem, meanwhile, genos and saitama was called by the hyoudou leaders.

"Let's go genos" as saitama looked so serious, he can have the free food that he came for, finally.

"Yes master" as they folowed through the group in the kitchen, genos and saitama sat in front of the issei's parents, in the ends of a freaking huge table.

"Are you capable of eating genos?" As issei's mom asked the young blonde cyborg which is also lookong at her now.

"Yes, i was equiped by dr. Kuseno to live a human life as much as possible, so i can taste food and convert them into bio-mass fuel for me to work" as genos e plained this, they were surprised since whoever this dr. Kuseno, is a kind man to have genos experience human life as possible.

After lunch 12:30 pm

"Ahh, that's good" as saitama's belly is full while genos is still converting bio-mass fuel, and minutes passed, genos was already done.

"Well, nice meeting you mr. Saitama and genos" Issei said as he wiped his mouth with a tissue on the table.

"Likewise, i hope we can eat dinner sometimes" as saitama's serious expression emerged, he was completely satisfied with free food.

'Eh? Very simple minded' as akeno tried to read saitama's mind for once, she even look into some of his memories, but for some reason, it doesnt work

"Sensei, on my way yesterday, i found a sale on the nearby convinience store" as genos pulled out a coupon or a paper from his pockets, saitama begin to sweat heavily, he was horrified that he forgot about it.

'90% off sale on everything, until 3pm only!' that is what's written on the coupon, immidiately, saitama stood up, looked at the time, it was 12:40.

"Thanks for having a great time with you guys" as he took the coupon from genos and said goodbye with a serious expression from his face, he cannot let this one slide.

"Let's go genos!" As saitama dashed forward at blinding speeds, followed by his loyal desciple.

"Yes master!" As they ran to the door, but with precausion not letting anything destroyed with their shockwaves, to avoid paying property damage.

"Eh? What an odd teacher-student relationship, don't you agree?" As issei asked this words, they only nodded and laughed out loud simce they are holding their laughter this entire time.

Alright, done, now for the next chapter/p


End file.
